The Restless Dragon Meets the Icy Queen
by MusikLuver
Summary: *on hold* Two words: Role reversal. Hermione is dead-set on getting revenge on Draco. The perfect plan forms, but what happens if the renowned Slytherin Queen falls unexpectedly for him? ...Yeah I changed the rating...AU
1. Meeting Again

The Restless Dragon** Meets the Icy Queen**

Two words: Role reversal.  Hermione is dead-set on getting revenge on Draco.  The perfect plan forms, but what happens if the renowned Slytherin Queen falls unexpectedly for him?

Disclaimer:  I own nothing, except maybe the plot, and any new characters I decide to throw in for fun.

Since it's been done in the other fanfiction I read, I decided, why not?  Why not give it a go?  This is the classic role reversal.  Bwahaha!  I haven't seen it with this type of story, so I'm gonna do it!  But, that doesn't mean there _isn't_ one.  I'm just saying I haven't seen it.  So, the characters are the same, except two have traded places.  If you're reading this, you've probably figured it out.  And without further ado, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger, welcome to your new lives!

**Chapter 1: Meeting Again**

Hermione Granger swept through the halls, with a haughty air.  She was, after all, the daughter of an upstanding wizard family, despite their dark reputation.

She tossed back her faintly curly hair, glaring at anyone in her path.

A platinum blonde caught her gaze, and she smirked.

If Malfoy was around, Potter and Weasley were sure to be as well.

"Malfoy," she greeted lazily, enjoying him tense.

"Granger," Draco replied tensely, turning slowly to face her.  "What do you want?"

Hermione shrugged.  "Where's the rest of the infamous trio?  Aw, they left poor little Malfoy by himself?"

"Sod off," he spat, glaring.

"I'd rather not, mudblood."

Hermione reveled in his slight flinch at the harsh term.  "Aww, it still hurts, does it?"

"Not as much as it would to be a Death Eater," Draco shot back.

Her chocolate eyes narrowed into dangerous slits.  "Watch your tongue, Malfoy.  Have you forgot who you're talking to already?  My, my…I thought you were the prized teachers' pet!"

"Well, it's certainly better than being Snape's bitch!"

"Bitch, my arse, Malfoy.  Bloody hell, you've run out of insults, haven't you?" Hermione asked, smirk in place.

Draco brushed back a strand of his pale hair; his silvery eyes alight with hate.  "Oh, go make out with Voldemort!"

Hermione involuntary flinched at the revolting picture.  "I'd much rather snog with Crabbe or Goyle first, you bloody git."

"So go."

She regarded Draco with an immense hate.  "Don't you have pressing matters to attend to?  Like pleasing Potty or Weasel?  Or burying your face in yet another book?  Huh, Malfoy?"

Draco took in a sharp inhalation of breath.  "Go rot in hell."

Hermione rolled her eyes, and whirled on her heel, her black robes billowing out behind her.

~*~

Draco watched the sex goddess of Slytherin stride away quickly.

"The nerve," he muttered, walking back to the Gryffindor Tower.  "I fancy lollipops," he muttered to the Fat Lady, cringing at the password.

Some prefect was obviously very immature to have thought of _that!_

"Hullo, Harry.  Hey, Ron," he greeted his two best friends who were sitting next to the roaring fire, playing Wizard's Chess.

"Hey, Draco," they called in unison.

"What took you so long at the library?" Ron asked, moving a piece.

Draco scoffed.  "That damned Slytherin whore, that's what.  Gods, she's so…" he trailed off, letting the words die in his mouth.

"You can say that again," Harry laughed, waving his arms triumphantly.  "I won!"

Ron was glaring at the board, muttering darkly.  "First time for everything, I 'spose."

"It's alright, Ron," Draco grinned, rolling his cloudy eyes.  "Be a gracious loser.  Anyway, Harry, I reckon it's about time for Quidditch practice.  'S your first day as captain!  You have big shoes to fill, after Oliver, and all."

Harry smiled, tugging at Ron.  "C'mon, it's tryouts again!  You can go for Keeper, since Wood's gone."

Ron sighed, standing.  "I don't bloody well fancy getting attacked by Granger's gang of nitwits!  Imagine, bludgers everywhere!  Granger would never let her goons let up!"

"Oh, please.  She's ok at being a Seeker, but she isn't as good as our dear Harry," Draco put in, clapping his friend on the back.  "And, I'm a Chaser, so don't worry.  I'll have them _dazzled_ by my incredible skill," he added, slyly.

Ron scoffed, punching his arm.  "Aw, bloody hell!  You two just aren't gonna give it up, are you?" he demanded.  "Well, I suppose I always have the twins to watch my back this year…" he mused, his light blue eyes glazing over.  No doubt, imagining some victory of his.

"Yeah, exactly, Ron!  C'mon!" Harry coaxed.

"Fine.  You two stupid gits better leave me alone now!  Been bugging me for weeks!"

The Golden Trio, as they were fondly referred to by the professors—with the exception of Snape, the Potions Master—made their way down the halls to the Quidditch Pitch, broomsticks in hand.

Ron had a new broom—not necessarily the most recent, but a good one, nonetheless—which was bought for him by the twins, with the money Harry won last year.

Harry walked past the Slytherin team, glaring at their captain, Hermione.  "Granger," he said curtly, sweeping past her.

"Um, Potter?  Where in the bloody hell do you think you're going?" she demanded coldly.

"The field…" Harry snickered, along with his two friends.

"Yeah, even a Death Eater such as yourself should realize it," Draco added.

"Stuff it, Malfoy!  We have a note from Snape, giving us permission to practice with our new team.  You know, break in the new members," Hermione smirked smugly, letting her arm drift over the newbies.

"We need to _pick_ our new team members!" Harry cried, outraged.  "Our first match is next weekend!"

"Well, that's just too bad, isn't it?" she asked, smiling along with her team.

Ron clenched his fists, undoubtedly fighting back the urge to hurt her.

"Oh, get the hell off!" Draco yelled, his face mere inches from hers.

"No, you stupid git," she whispered, in a deadly tone.

He glared into her flashing, fiery eyes.  Suddenly, something awoke inside of him, and he didn't like it a bit.

He bit on his lower lip, his eyes matching her hate.

"Oh, c'mon, Draco.  We'll just gather the Gryffindors around somewhere else.  It's pretty obvious the Slytherin whore isn't budging," Harry mumbled, clutching his broom tightly.

Draco backed away from Hermione, glaring at her.  "Hope you had fun bedding Flint for this position," he spat.

The older Slytherin members dropped their brooms, and grabbed their wands, looming over him.

"Don't you dare talk to Hermione like that," a boy growled, stepping forward.

Hermione smiled sweetly, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder.  "Now, now, Kevin.  I think it's only right we let the filthy mudblood think that he got in the last word and won the battle."

Kevin stepped back, grasping his wand tightly.  He was, of course, one of the countless guys she bagged.

Draco sneered at him, and walked off, flanked by Harry and Ron.

"Blimey, Draco!  I'll reckon she's gonna get you back for that!" Ron exclaimed.

"I have to agree with Ron, on that on, Draco.  You might want to watch it," Harry warned, his emerald eyes filled with concern.

~*~

Hermione settled into her bed, smirking.

The memory from that afternoon was burned into her brain.  Draco had thought he was so clever, saying that.

Didn't the foolish boy realize she knew better?  She had read into his eyes…the window to the soul, some say.  They were burning with a mixture of hate and passion.

Hermione chuckled.  So the mudblood had a hidden passion for her?  It was an amusing thought.

It was of course, the perfect form of revenge.

It was the only answer: Play Draco.  Make him think she liked him, and most definitely bed him…once he admitted his strong feelings for her—which shone so clearly in his stormy eyes—and then she'd ditch him.

The whole thing was so unbelievably easy, Hermione grinned again.

Where in the bloody hell did Draco Malfoy get off undermining her position?  If she slept with Flint to get Captain, so be it!  That was none of his damn business!

She slammed her fist down on her nightstand, causing Pansy and Millicent to stir.

What in the Gods' name pissed her off so much about the Gryffindor mudblood?

_Draco will regret the day he mustered up his bloody Gryffindor courage, and insulted me!  Nobody gets away with insulting a Slytherin, much less a Granger!  Especially not when the head of the house is in cohorts with Voldemort, the ever rising Lord,_ Hermione thought, angrily.

She heard a tapping on her window, and opened it for her owl, which dropped a letter in her lap, and flew off without another action.

Hermione gingerly opened the letter, seeing the infamous Granger crest on it, feeling her heart drop a little.

Undoubtedly, it would be her father, asking her when she planned on becoming a Death Eater.  Even though normally, you had to be 18, Lord Voldemort had made a gracious exception for Hermione.

_Hello Hermione,_

_I'm sure you know why I'm writing this.  Our Lord grows impatient, and wants to know when you will be joining out ranks._

_He has suggested, despite the age difference, that you become his ruling Lady.  It is a very gracious offer, and would do wonders with our alliance with the Dark Lord.  Hermione, you MUST join soon!  No exceptions.  I expect an owl back by morning._

_Rest well,_

_Your Father_

Hermione scoffed.

What in Gods' name made her father think she'd marry Voldemort?  Becoming a Death Eater would be bad enough, but still… _marrying_ him?

No, she simply wouldn't do it!

Grabbing a parchment, she scribbled quickly to her father.

_Dear Father,_

_I will join the ranks soon.  I know that the war is impending, and I know how important it is that I carry on the family line, and our line of "work". I think, that it would be wisest to at least let me finish the school year.  You know how uptight some of those old bags get.  McGonagall especially._

_However, Father, I'm not so sure I want to become Voldemort's Lady.  It's rather disgusting.  I'm sorry, but I don't want to._

_Send mother my regards,_

_Hermione_

Hermione glanced at the note once more, then rolled it neatly, tying it with the ribbon her father used.

She grabbed the Invisibility Cloak her father gave her in her first year, and snuck out of the Slytherin Dungeons.

She crept up to the Owlery, looking for her eagle owl.

"Demon," she hissed, poking the bird.

He ruffled his feathers irritably, glaring down at her with his amber eyes.

"Oh, shove it," Hermione whispered, tying the note to his leg.  "My father."

The owl huffed, and began to flap its wings in preparation, before finally taking off.

"Who's there?" asked a panicked voice.

Draco emerged from an Invisibility Cloak similar to hers.

Hermione smirked, and simply crept back to her room, leaving a very paranoid Gryffindor.

Sighing, she slipped into her bed, closing her eyes.

Hermione knew, without a doubt, that she would be getting a degrading letter back from Christian Granger (her father), demanding that she join _now_, and accept Voldemort's 'flattering' offer.

"I will not be his slave," she murmured, pulling the satin green covers further up her slim figure.

She nestled into her bed, fluffing her matching satin pillowcase.

~*~

Draco rubbed his eyes, adjusting his Gryffindor tie, reflecting about the night before.

He was certainly not alone in the Owlery.  Someone else was in there.

He ruled out Peeves, since Draco would have otherwise been screwed.  It wasn't a ghost, because contrary to popular belief, they weren't see through.  It had to be another person in a cloak like the one he borrowed from Harry.

"—hilarious.  Draco?" Ron asked, waving his hand in front of Draco's face.

"Yeah?" he asked, dazed.

"Anything wrong?"

"Wrong?  No, nothing wrong," Draco replied vaguely.  "Just…last night, someone was in the Owlery.  I was wondering who.

"Oy, Draco!  It's not a big deal!  Honestly, leave it to you…" Ron replied.

"Hey," Draco said, offended.  "Just because you think I'm boring!"

He stopped there, watching the owls swoop down to their rightful owners, tossing their mail.

Draco watched Hermione, picking up a letter with the Granger crest on it, frowning disdainfully.  Another pure white owl swooped down, dropping a package with her daily sweets.

She looked up suddenly, her brown eyes piercing his.

He shuddered involuntary at the expression in her eyes.

"Draco!" Harry hissed, nudging him with his elbow.  "Stop staring at Granger!  What's gotten into you?"

Draco shut his open mouth, and tore his gaze away to look at his friend.  "Nothing!  I was just…bloody hell, you don't honestly think I like her?  Are you off your rocker, you stupid arse?" Draco demanded.

"If you say so, Draco," Harry replied, shaking his head.  "Stay away from that one.  She'll burn you for sure.  Never play with fire."

"Willy?  I ah-ways fot see wuv ife!" Ron exclaimed through food.

"What?" Draco asked, leaning closer.

Ron swallowed, and repeated, "Really?  I always thought she was ice!"

Harry laughed.  "That too, I 'spose.  Anyhow, she's dangerous, that one.  Just be careful, Draco."

He clenched his teeth.  "I don't need to be treated like a child, Harry.  If I like her, it's my business.  Excuse me, I need to do some last minute research in the library."

Harry stared at him.  "Draco, I'm sorry!  I didn't think you'd get so offended…Bloody hell, come back!"

But Draco pushed on, rolling his eyes.

It wasn't as if he liked Granger anyway, he was just staring, that was all.

She had, after all, gotten far more pretty then she had been.  Sure, Hermione had always been fairly gorgeous—why would people have slept with her if she weren't? —But this year…she was a complete knockout.

Hermione's curves had filled out completely, and being the Slytherin bad-ass she was, she had magically altered her skirt to be a good four inches shorter than it should have been, and left a button or two undone on her blouse.  Her Slytherin tie was always loosened, which left a sexy air about her.  Hermione was fairly petite, about a head shorter than Draco was.

It wasn't as if Draco was unfortunate looking himself.  His platinum blonde hair perfectly accentuated his pale complexion.  His silver eyes had faint flecks of blue in them, and always served to make some girls swoon.  Being on the Quidditch team had done wonders for his build and muscles.  It was a surprise, really, that neither of Draco's parents had been wizards.  The both of them were so handsome or gorgeous…they looked like rich people.  Don't ask, they just had this manner about them…

It was from his mother and father that he got his aristocratic nose, making him seem as if he were born straight into the wizarding world.  In reality, Narcissa Malfoy was a muggle, who was slightly perturbed at the news of Draco being a wizard.  Nonetheless, she and Lucius were excited at the idea, and highly supportive.

Draco had been wandering around the corridors aimlessly, when he bumped into the Slytherin Goddess herself.

"G-Granger," he stuttered, backing away nervously.

Pansy and Millicent, who were at Hermione's side, snickered loudly.  The two were a stupid lot, no doubt.  They never ceased to make Draco wonder why they had the privilege of being born, much less witches.

At the mere sight of her, Draco immediately condemned all impure thoughts on Hermione's figure.  It was completely fruitless to have a crush on the enemy.

She smiled innocently, twirling a lock of her already curly hair around her finger.  "Why, Malfoy…Imagine, bumping into the likes of you in the _Slytherin area," Hermione said sweetly, yet dripping with venom._

Draco started, and glanced around his surroundings.  Indeed, somehow, while lost in thought about the Queen before him, Draco had wandered downstairs, to the Slytherin Dungeons.

"Huh," he muttered.  "Well, I'm going to go…"

Hermione shooed her two friends away, and once they were gone, she looked at him, grabbing the back of his robes.

"Wha—" he began, whirling around to face her.  "Bloody hell, let the fuck go!" he yelled, enraged.

"Not until you tell me why you're down here," she whispered, her face hovering dangerously close to his.

"I wasn't paying attention," Draco replied, crossing his arms.

"Aww, daydreaming about Potter again?"

"Hardly!"

"Me, then, was it?" Hermione asked, her eyes boring into his.  "Come on, you can tell me.  I promise I won't call you a stupid git…"

"Don't flatter yourself, Granger," Draco spat with a sneer only Hermione could match.

"It's no use lying…What, do you think I'm a Granger for nothing?  How do you think we got to where we are now, Malfoy?  We can read people, and its very clear ickle Drakkie-poo fancies the ever-powerful Hermione Granger."

Draco could only snort at this, because of the way she had referred to herself in third person.  "Granger, get out of my way!"

Instead, she moved even further in his way, succeeding in pissing him off further.

Letting his father's temper take control, he shoved Hermione against a wall, his hands pressed against the wall at either side of her face.

"Ooh, like it rough, huh?" she asked, coyly.

Draco smirked, and replied, "Sure, why not?  Now, stay the hell out of my way!"

Hermione just stood there, pressed against the wall, smiling.  "I do believe I'm out of it, so why haven't you moved from here?" she whispered, not bothering to try and fight back.

He looked at his hands, and jerked them down off the slimy walls.  Draco sent her one last glare, and strode furiously away.

He had let Hermione get him.

"Damn it!" Draco hissed, jogging up the steps.

~*~

Hermione removed herself from against the wall, smirking.

She had gotten to him, that much was obvious.  Not too soon, her plan would be in motion.  It had to be timed _just right.  Hopefully, he'd be vulnerable._

She inhaled sharply, remembering Draco's fierce image that was slowly burning itself into her mind.

Hermione couldn't help but notice how Draco had gotten much, much cuter.  In fact, aside from the Slytherins, he was one of the most looked at guys.  Well, if he got his nose out from under a book, that is.  He got a _little_ fame, because despite his book-wormish qualities, not many girls could fail to notice his manly features.

Hermione scoffed, when she remembered wandering the halls, only to hear a most interesting piece of conversation.  It seemed a group of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw girls fancied the Golden Trio.

She was most disgusted upon hearing that two of the girls fancied Ron Weasley.  _Imagine…a __Weasley!_

It was no surprise that the lot of them preferred the famous Harry Potter.  No doubt, some of them were little gold-diggers.

But one thing that had shocked Hermione beyond belief was when she heard a girl shyly admit that the fair-haired Gryffindor bookworm had caught her eye for sometime now.

It had totally horrified her when she heard the girls murmur in slight approval, mumbling about how they never really _looked at him, but now that she mention it…_

Hermione shuddered inadvertently at the thought of others fancying that idiot Gryffindor.

A/N: Well, how was that?  Pretty good for a first shot, I'll say…

I hoped you like it!  Please review, and I'll have the next chapter out soon, I promise!

[Date submitted: March 30, 2003]  That's so I know when the last time I updated was, and hey, when I have a bunch of chapters, it'll help you find your spot!  Well, ciao for now, people!  ENJOY!


	2. A Familiar Emptiness

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, I swear.  But, apparently the plot's mine, heh.

**Chapter 2: A Familiar Emptiness**

Hermione picked up the letter from her father that had been sent days earlier.  She still had replied back, because for once, she was at a loss for words.

Christian Granger was never a patient man.  He had been obviously been very upset to read her last reply.  Outraged, really.

_Look, you stupid bitch!_

_The Lord has given you the best offer we could have, and I will NOT tell him you declined, like the foolish child you are.  You know what happens when I'm upset…_

_You WILL marry the Lord before something happens in this war.  You WILL become a Death Eater.  I will not hear of any other outrageous ideas!_

_Listen, Hermione!  You are a Granger.  This means you area very powerful pureblood.  With power, comes responsibility, you foolish girl.  It is upon you to uphold the family business, like I.  Not to mention, what this would do for my position in the Inner Circle._

_Hermione, the war will be here sooner than you think!  Our Lord is already planning, and has formed many alliances to rival that of your idiot muggle-loving Headmaster!_

_Your Father._

Her hands quivered, holding the letter tightly.

Why did she have to be born into this?  She didn't want to become some idiot slave for Voldemort!  What a pitiful excuse for a Lord!

She hissed in frustration.  It would be a little easier if she were a boy, so she could fight her father more easily.

Chewing on a Chocolate Frog her mother sent, Hermione read the letter once more.

'_You know what happens when I'm upset._'

Yes, Hermione knew all to well.  She shook her head ruefully.

Despite Melissa Granger's protests, her father beat her when she did wrong.  When she didn't get a high mark.  When she let that mudblood beat her in grades.

No, not beat her.  That word was far too easy-going.  He magically cursed her with an Unforgivable, and any other dark spells they had yet to learn during their progressing education.

Hermione lifted up the sleeve on her right arm, revealing a fairly new bruise, since her school had only just started.  There were still a few stray cuts from his sword.

She remembered how Draco had accused her of being a Death Eater, and a spoiled brat.  Well, if he knew what her life was really like, he would soon change his tune, wouldn't he?

Hermione turned her head, feeling a familiar emptiness.  It was the feeling she got when she wanted to cry.  But, being raised by her father, he had made it impossible for her to cry.

She hated him with a passion.  For taking away her childish innocence, and for keeping her from her own mother.

Biting her lower lip forcefully, she knew what would happen.  In the end, Christian always won.  Like it or not, Hermione would become a Death Eater, and Voldemort's wife.

Some poor girl off somewhere else, would become his mistress.

She picked up her last sugar quill (her father destroyed the rest, calling it rubbish), and wrote her defeated response.

Father,

I understand.  Tell Voldemort I will be there during our Winter Leave, since our work should have died down by then.  I suppose mother can delight herself in planning the wedding that will undoubtedly occur whilst I'm there, to ensure I don't back out.

Hope you're happy,

Your Daughter.

Hermione didn't even bother signing her name, because she was so upset at her damned father.

Besides, the stupid cod didn't ever sign _his name._

She shivered at the thought of being the future Lady Voldemort.

Her ice-cold fingers clenched tightly, as she trudged begrudgingly up the stairs to the Owlery.

~*~

"Dumbledore, there has to be something we can do!  Even if Hermione is quite the little brat in class, she is still one of our most prized!  We can't lose her to the dark side," Minerva protested.

"I'm afraid…we can't do anything to stop this.  We already have our hands tied with this war, and Christian is never one to let up on his demands," Dumbledore replied, sadly.

"Surely, there must be something!" Severus exclaimed.

Stroking his long, white beard, the Headmaster began slowly, "We could always have her as a spy."

"B-But, that won't help her escape from marrying that bastard!  In fact, if she were discovered, it would be twice as bad for her life!" Professor Snape cried, looking at the figure in Dumbledore's Pensieve.

"That's true, Severus, but nonetheless.  I don't think there is much we could do but try to keep her here.  Even that would be futile."

"Surely, there must be something," Professor McGonagall asked, adjusting her glasses.  "Albus, I've never seen you give up so easily!"

"I'm sorry, Minerva.  But as of right now, there isn't a damned thing I can think of."

Both the professors before him were taken aback at his curse.  The normally light-hearted Headmaster was losing his cool, because of the Dark War.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap.  Please, take a Bertie Bott's Jellybean?" Albus Dumbledore smiled faintly.

Minerva McGonagall shook her head gently.  "You know I won't touch those things."

Albus chuckled, and turned to Snape, holding the box.

"No thank you," the professor frowned, wrinkling his hooked nose.

"Really, Severus.  You shouldn't frown…it isn't becoming," Albus teased.

His face grew somber, almost immediately when he looked in the pensieve, and saw Hermione slouched against a deserted wall, looking like she wanted to die.

"Albus, I'm worried for her well-being," Minerva chimed, observing the young fifth-year.

"So am I!  Honestly, she's my best student.  Dumbledore, you know she's going to be the Head Girl.  We have to find some way to save her from all of this," Snape added, waving his arms around frantically.

"Professors!  My dear professors, I understand your concern, but for now there isn't anything…" Albus trailed off, a faint smile crossing his face.

"Albus, this isn't funny in the least!" Severus snapped, scowling in the typical Slytherin way.

"No, no, it isn't…But I think…yes, it would do quite nicely…" Dumbledore murmured, stroking his beard again.

"Albus, did you think of something?" Minerva asked curiously.

"Yes, I think I may have…Minerva, cover for my absence, I expect I shall be gone for a few days," the Headmaster replied, standing.

She nodded, glancing hopefully at Severus.  "That's fine, Albus.  However long it takes."

Dumbledore crossed over to his phoenix, saying softly, "Fakes, you watch over any of the children.  Be sure to pay careful attention to Hermione, Draco, Ron, and Harry."

The phoenix squawked, flapping its wings gently in agreement.

"Excellent, it's settled then," Albus exclaimed loud enough for the two professors to hear.

Snape looked curiously at the Headmaster, but said nothing.

"Well, I'll be seeing you soon then," Dumbledore said cheerily.  With a small _pop! he left the room._

"I wonder where he went," Severus muttered, placing his cloak on again.

"Well, we'll be finding out soon enough, I suppose.  But now, it's time for breakfast, and I'll be needing to explain this to the students," Minerva replied briskly, slipping on her emerald robes.

Stiffly, she walked to the exit, and left Severus alone in Dumbledore's office, thinking.

Finally, he left too.

~*~

Draco reached over the table, grabbing some food onto his plate, and glanced up at the Slytherin table, out of habit.

He was a little startled to see that Hermione was not there.

Ginny Weasley poked him, blushing furiously.

"Yeah?" he asked, stuffing some toast into his mouth.

"Well…Neville just asked me out.  What should I do?" she whispered desperately.

"Say yes," Draco replied nonchalantly, peering at the ceiling for signs of the owls.

She nodded, and turned back to Neville Longbottom, nodding her head quickly, grinning.

Seconds later, an enormous flock of owls flew through the windows, circling around the large tables searching for their owners.

He saw the eagle owl that belonged to Hermione, and he glanced around worriedly for signs of her.  Her owl was beginning to slightly freak out that she wasn't around.

Without warning, the large doors burst open, and Hermione walked through, her head down.  Her curls were bouncing up and down as she rushed to her seat, grasping the letter her owl was flapping around with.

She pat its head, and it flew off without so much as a soft hoot.

Draco jerked his gaze away from her, and turned it back to the diminishing owls.

Today was his birthday, and he was expecting an owl from his muggle parents.  They promised to give it a try.

He spotted the brown owl he gave them, so they could owl him.  "Oy, Jack!" he yelled, waving his arms.

The owl looked dazed, then flew towards him.

It dropped an enormous package, and two cards.

Draco grabbed the cards, and ripped them open.  One was from his mother and father.  The other was from his best friend, Robert.

Robert's was, of course, humorous, and caused Draco to laugh.

Eagerly, he grasped the package, and decided he'd wait to open it when the rest of his friends gave him their gifts.

"Happy birthday, you stupid git!" Harry exclaimed, whacking his back.

"'Appy buffday!" Ron chimed, food flying out of his mouth.

Draco put up his hands as shields, chuckling.  "You stupid git, get that food out of your mouth!"

Ron stuck out his tongue.  "See if you get anything from _me_, then!"

"Alright, alright," Draco laughed in defeat.

Out of the corner of his eye, he snuck a glance at the famed Slytherin Queen, and was quite disturbed at her forlorn look.

~*~

Hermione sighed quietly, placing her head in a hand.

"You gonna eat that?" Goyle—or Crabbe, she wasn't entirely sure—asked.

She shook her head, and turned away.  "I'm not hungry.  Eat it all," she muttered.

Goyle's—she was sure now—face lit up.  "Thanks!"

Hermione glanced over at the Gryffindor table, and saw Draco laughing with his two loser friends.

Wasn't it just yesterday, when she was so eager to start that plan?  Now, she could hardly care less.  Not with the thought of having to marry Voldemort and join his league of cowards mere months away.

Professor McGonagall stood up, shushing the students.  "I'm sure most of you are wondering where our Headmaster is."

The Hall was filled with hushed whispers, and Hermione suddenly realized the absence of the jovial professor.

"Dumbledore is off on business, and isn't expected back for a few days.  Until then, the Quidditch match for this weekend has been cancelled, in light of the upcoming war."

Students groaned, and yelled angrily.

Stiffly, she continued harshly, "We don't want to continue these activities until our headmaster is back.  So until then, are matches are being postponed.  I'm sorry."

Professor McGonagall sat back down, glaring at a few kids.

Hermione heaved a sigh again, relieved about the decision.  She wasn't sure she could handle playing in a match.

Looking absently across the hall, she scanned over a few familiar faces.

So much was happening.  It was all so fast.  Hermione was just a young girl, and yet there she was…facing marriage, and joining a side that was bound to lose.

She secretly wished it would just be over and done with.  Hell, Harry Potter was so great at playing hero…couldn't he do it again now?  

With nothing to do, she grabbed her letter, and strode off to the library for privacy.  Luckily, Potions (her favorite) was the class of the day.

Finally plopping down on a black leather sofa in the back of the library, she opened the letter.

_Hermione?_

_What in the hell happened, you stupid bitch?  I sent you a letter a week ago!  Where is your response, dammit?!_

_Lord Voldemort is growing restless, and very impatient.  This is never good, Hermione.  Especially with me being a part of his most trusted Inner Circle…the circle you will soon be a part of._

_Need I remind you that under normal circumstances, our Lord wouldn't DREAM of letting a woman in.  Be grateful the Dark Lord is understanding, and marry him._

_The consequences to pay if you don't marry him and become one of us will be deathly, my dear daughter._

_Father._

Hermione growled, fighting back a shriek.  Why was he degrading her like this?

Re-reading the last line, her heart pounded with fear.  She knew Christian was not bluffing when he wrote that the 'consequences would be deathly'.

She sniffed, crumpling the letter in her palm.  She replied to the last one.  There was no need to answer this one.

Hermione jumped up, and looked for a trashcan.  Finding one, she tossed the parchment into it, and stalked off.

As if she didn't have enough to worry about in school, her father had to pile on all the 'dark side' bullshit on her.

She chewed on her lip, her cheeks burning with anger.

Hermione brushed past a familiar body, but didn't bother stopping to take out her anger on them.

~*~

Draco walked curiously over to the trashcan Hermione had dumped her letter in.

He knew it was wrong, attempting to read her mail.

But it couldn't be helped, as he dug out the letter, and smoothed it out over a table.

_Hermione?_

_What in the hell happened, you stupid bitch?  I sent you a letter a week ago!  Where is your response, dammit?!_

_Lord Voldemort is growing restless, and very impatient.  This is never good, Hermione.  Especially with me being a part of his most trusted Inner Circle…the circle you will soon be a part of._

_Need I remind you that under normal circumstances, our Lord wouldn't DREAM of letting a woman in.  Be grateful the Dark Lord is understanding, and marry him._

_The consequences to pay if you don't marry him and become one of us will be deathly, my dear daughter._

_Father._

Draco flinched.  Who knew that her father was so evil?  Well, to his own daughter, anyway.

He inhaled sharply; tossing the letter down like it was a disease.

Draco felt the overwhelming need to help Hermione.  Even if she were a complete Ice Queen, it was the least he could do.  If she couldn't even turn to her own _father_…

He shuddered, at the cold tone of the letter.

From the sound of it, Hermione had refused once before.

He looked up, and found Harry and Ron approaching.  Stuffing the letter into his bag, he greeted his two friends warmly.

"Ugh, what's eating that stupid Slytherin bitch?" Ron spat, his face flaming red.

Draco winced again, and then remembered how much they hated her.  He was being a stupid git to think he wanted to help her.

She probably _wanted_ to marry that disgusting excuse of a 'Dark Lord'!

"You mean other than usual?" Draco asked, grinning.

"Exactly.  That's what I was trying to say!" Harry exclaimed, leaning against the table.  "Well, I suppose we should go now.  Time for potions," he added, his face contorting with disdain.

Draco rolled his eyes, sighing loudly.  "Stupid git…I hate Snape!"

~*~

Professor Snape glanced around the room.  He cast worried glances to his star pupil, who seemed three times as upset as she was this morning.

Loudly, the Troublesome Three burst into the room, chatting merrily.

He groaned in disgust, and fought the urge to pair Draco with Hermione, just to irritate the bloody git.

No, Hermione needed better treatment now.  She was so fragile, in this state…

"Class," he began, clapping his hands.  "Today, we will be brewing truth serum.

The Gryffindors groaned, knowing that he would be pairing them with Slytherins.

"The pairings will be as follow," he continued, ignoring their complaints.

Professor Snape decided it would be best to pair Hermione with someone nicer, so he decided to use the infamous Harry Potter.

****

Bum, bum, bum!  Next chappie: The truth serum, for sure!  Thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers, I love you!  Really.  This next chapter won't come out as quick, because I already had this one typed…and the rest isn't.  So, expect it Wednesday-ish.  Luckily for you, I have two half-days in a row.

As in, writing time!!! I'm excited, I dunno, it's possible I'm just a big freak/nerd.  Wouldn't be the first time I heard it, lol.  (My friends are just so nice, you know…)

P.S.—I hope you guys like the three teachers bit, because I love to use them for foreshadowing.  If you can call it that.


	3. The Serum

**Chapter 3: The Serum**

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Harry Potter, or its characters.  But, I wouldn't mind owning Sean Biggerstaff.  Hehe…no, I'm JK, Sean…I would very much fancy his autograph though… ;)

**A/N: **Firstly, bah, humbug on mistakes!  I meant 'Fawkes', not 'Fakes'.  And, I forgot to close a quotation. Sorry, but mistakes bug me.  I think there was something else, unless that was my other story…oh well…

God bless you all!  I love my reviewers with all my heart, scary as it is!  Mwahaha.  Anyway, here's to you!  The chapter's below my comments to all of you lurvely people, so if you could care less, just scroll down.  God knows if I didn't review, I sure as hell wouldn't care.

**Enter the Red Age:** Heh, role reversals _are_ weird, aren't they?  Thank you for saying I'm not a freak, lol.  I don't get that often :D  I's glad you liked the teacher bit, and I reviewed ur story.  Very interesting…

**Firefly:** Spankies.  I'll try to make you happy.  I am here to serve.  *bows graciously*  Yeeeah…lol.

**Me:** I like ur name, it's very funny.  Heh.  Here, I believe this is updating soon…

**Twisted Angel:** I'm glad you enjoyed.  Yay, my writing is 'eloquent'.  With comments like that, you'd think my English teacher would like my essays.  Funny, isn't it?  Anyway…:/ Here it is, I'm writing more!

**MistressDeDraco: **I just lurve confusing people.  And thanks for the compliments on Hermione's character.  I sure hope it'll be fun…and Dumbledore's solution will be soon.  I shud be evil, and keep it to myself for a while.  But we'll see… *cackles*

**Kerbi:** I'm getting to ur story, I promise.  I started it, but then I had to go to bed.  Hopefully, I'll have reviewed it by the weekend.  It's new quarter, and I'm getting swamped.  I should actually be doing homework now, lol.  (Shame on me)

**Raschel Jordan:** Again, I's glad you like it.  I wasn't sure how people would take the whole thing.

**HarryPotterWanter:** Don't worry…I'm trying to keep Draco as Slytherin as he get being a Gryffindor.  See, I had him slam her against a wall, lol.  If it makes you feel better, he can wear a Slytherin tie just for you , lol.  As for the plan, just wait and see, bwahaha!  I put Harry with her, because, the Draco/Hermione thing is a little overdone, especially with me!  Plus, it's more fun to let Harry discover things.  And, they knew because of faithful lil' Snape, and Dumbledore's Pensieve.  

**Mistress del Mare:** Hurrah, I'm BRILLIANT!  Hehe, here's the next chapter.  Thanx for loving it.

**Ash Wolv:** God bless you.  When I first read this, I was distracted, and I saw the word 'shit', and I was like, 'Hey!  Waahhh'.  But then, I read it again.  Lol, I'm a little queer, aren't I?

**Freaker:** Thank you.  I love being original. J

**Alex'z Death Chic:** Coolie!  Well, here's your upload.

****

"Remember, just two questions," Snape called.

Harry Potter stared open-mouthed at Professor Snape.

Did the man just _live_ to torment him?  When in the Gods' name would he ever catch a break?!

Reluctantly, Harry gathered his things, and moved over to the Slytherin side, since it was very obvious that Hermione wasn't budging.

He risked a glance up at her, expecting to see a look of hatred locked on her face.

But instead, Hermione's face was blank, and her eyes were slightly glazed over.  It was as if she were anywhere but in class, which was exactly where Harry wanted to be.

Gently, Harry poked her.

She jumped a little, staring back at him.  "What?" she demanded, coldly.

"Um, we need to get started on that serum," Harry said gently, gesturing around at the students adding the ingredients.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"A truth serum," he explained, furrowing his eyebrows.

Hermione groaned in frustration.  "Great, just what I need," she mumbled, rising out of her chair.  "I'll get the stuff," she volunteered.

Harry just nodded, and looked longingly over at his friends.  Ron was scooting farther from Millicent, and Draco was frowning at Pansy.  Poor Neville was stuck with Crabbe, and he was trying desperately to make the potion properly.

A few moments later, Hermione returned with the ingredients needed for the potion.

Harry flipped through his book, looking for the notes on how to make it.  Finally finding it, he carefully measured out each item.

"Care to add it in?" he asked, prodding Hermione once more.

She exhaled through her nose, sending him a glare.

_I'll take that as a 'no',_ Harry thought, adding in the crushed leaves.

Bobbing his head to imaginary music, he stirred the liquid in the cauldron, watching Hermione.

"What in the bloody hell are you doing?" she asked, snapping him out of his calm state.

"Er…mixing?"

"No, with your head!"

Harry blushed, and muttered, "Pretending there was music," he admitted, glancing away.

Hermione huffed, and asked a few seconds later, "Is the damn thing ready yet?"

He nodded, looking back at his friends again.

"You first," she murmured, leaning back in the chair.

Harry looked at the potion nervously, wondering what sort of evil questions she'd ask him.

He dipped in a spoon, and hesitantly swallowed the serum.

"Oh, Gods, this is so retarded.  What kind of questions do you ask Harry Potter?" she muttered softly, scoffing.  "Ok…Ooh, this should be good…Who do you like?"

Harry heard the question, but he didn't like the answer that followed immediately.  "Cho," he blurted.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, laughing.  "That was the most pathetic answer ever.  But, whatever…Um…" she paused, to laugh uncontrollably.  "No, there's no way I could ask that—I'd die!  Alright, then.  Ok, Harry…What's your most embarrassing…thing, for lack of a better word."

Harry mentally groaned in frustration when he told her, "I sleep with a teddy bear."

Hermione cracked up laughing, slapping the table.  "Oh Gods, that's absolutely rich!"

His cheeks were burning, and he said curtly, "It's your turn now."

~*~

Hermione stopped laughing to look at her partner.  Gods, he was a goody-goody.

"Fine," she hissed, picking up the spoon, and ladling some potion in it.

She brought the slightly transparent blue liquid to her mouth, and finally tilted it to drink the truth serum.

The taste was most unpleasant.  Well, at least until she drifted into a blissful state of ignorance.

She heard Harry ask, "Your life seems nearly perfect.  So…what's the worst thing that's ever happened in your life?"

Being the strong person she was, she felt herself struggling to keep quiet, but eventually, her mind gave in, and she said, "My father is forcing me to join the dark side and marry Voldemort."

It was _one _of the worst things.  There was more.  She hadn't seen her mother in a long time, her father magically abused her, and they kept her locked up in her room…

Hermione was internally satisfied when she heard Harry gasp quietly, his lively emerald eyes losing its gleam.

"Ok," he murmured, unsteadily.  "Um, let's go for an easy one.  I don't think I'll want to hear anything else personal.  Er, why is Potions your favorite?"

"It's Snape.  He favors me.  You'd like it too, if you were a Slytherin."

"Can't argue that," Harry stated quietly, avoiding her gaze.

She shook her head gently, feeling the serum wear off.  "Well, that was fun," she muttered sarcastically.

Snape came up from behind them, and gave her a small smile.  He leaned closer to Harry, and whispered something, causing Harry to beam.  {A/N: Please, don't take that the wrong way.  This isn't slash.}

When the professor slunk away, Hermione hissed, "What did he say?"

Harry shook his head, still smiling triumphantly.

She crossed her arms, glaring at The Boy Who Lived.  "Well, fine then.  Bloody hell, I didn't know it was a secret!"

~*~

Draco rushed out of Potions, looking curiously at Harry.

"What's got you so happy, Harry?  We just came from _Potions_," Ron asked.

Harry smiled, and whispered, "Snape gave five points to Gryffindor!"

Draco was taken aback.  "For what?  I doubt if you would get so much as one, if you saved the bloody git's life a thousand times!"

"I was nice to Hermione.  Apparently, she has some personal problem, and he wanted me to be her partner so I wouldn't be mean, and ask really personal questions."

Draco frowned, and recalled the letter in the library.

"What'd you ask, Harry?" Ron asked, scratching his flaming red hair.

"Oh, stupid stuff.  Like her favorite color, and why she liked Potions," Harry said quickly, tightening his grip on his Potions books.

Draco knew he was lying.  "Did it have anything to do with her family?"

"Er, no…I don't know anything about Granger's family."

"Come on, Harry," Draco prodded.

"Damn it, Draco!  I told you!  I don't know a blessed thing.  And I like it that way!  Who'd want to know about Hermione Granger's fucked up family, anyway?" Harry exploded, glaring.

Draco jerked his head back, frowning again.  "Gods, didn't know it was such a sensitive subject."

"Sorry," Harry mumbled, embarrassed.  "It's just a habit."

"Er, well let's go guys.  Draco still needs to get his presents from us," Ron interrupted, forcing a grin.

The mood lightened considerably after this, because it was hard to be mad on someone's birthday.

Draco heaved a sigh, as he entered the Common Room.

Glancing around, he frowned.  It was way too dark…what exactly were his friends planning?

"SURPRISE!" shouted every Gryffindor there.  There were so many, the sound boomed, echoing off the walls.

He grinned, turning to his friends.  "Bloody brilliant!  Bugger, how'd you do this without me finding out?"

"Draco, you may be book smart, but when it comes to things like this…" Ron began, his blue eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Happy birthday, mate!" Fred Weasley exclaimed, slapping Draco's back.

Out of habit, he patted his back, searching for a prank.  Like a 'Kick-Me' sign.

"Oh, we wouldn't do that on your very own birthday," George exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear.  "What do you think we are…heartless?"

"Try two evil prank-pulling buggers," Draco laughed, slapping George's out stretched hand.

"Here, from the both of us.  You should feel bloody special.  You have the honor of having the first Weasley product."

"Fred, that's not fair.  We got Harry's stupid git of a cousin first," George reminded him, clutching his sides.

"True," Harry chimed in, grinning at the thought.

Draco took the bag, frowning thoughtfully at it.  "I'm not so sure I should open this…" he muttered, poking it.

"Be a good sport, Draco.  Open it!" called a third-year.

"Fine," Draco sighed, opening it.

Sure enough, out popped a bunch of life-like spiders, eliciting a shriek of terror from Ron.  After they had dropped (these spiders were much like Chocolate Frogs: they only have one good crawl in 'em), there were a few candies sitting in it, and a wand.

"Why in the Gods' name would I want a wand?"

The twins simply grinned.

"Here then…take that squiggly candy right there," George suggested, pointing to a writhing pink candy, "and give it to McGonagall.  I reckon she'll pee herself."

Draco wrinkled his nose, staring at the candy with a disturbed look on his face.  "Well, no offence, but if you think I'll be eating that candy…"

"Give it to that stupid git, Granger," Ron cut in.

He shrugged, and put down the bag.

Most of the Gryffindors who weren't his friend had wandered off, after seeing the Weasley twins' gift.

Harry handed him a big package wrapped in a paper that had flying brooms zooming around on it.  It was quite funny to see a few collide.

"Thanks, Harry," Draco said, after viewing a broom kit (like the one he had given Harry a few years back), and a cube.  "Er, what's the cube do?"

"It's the wizard version of a magic 8 ball.  You ask a question…_any question, not just yes or no, and tap it with your wand."_

"That's cool," he responded.  Grabbing his wand, he pointed to it, and asked, "Should I trust those things in the bag the twins gave me?"

_So long as you fancy the hospital wing, or an extremely long beard,_ it answered back.

"Blasted cube," Fred muttered.

The rest of the crowd laughed.

"Here's mine," Ron said, handing him another bag.

Inside, were sugar quills, an enchanted watch, and a silvery liquid in a bottle.

"Now, what's this?" Draco asked, holding up the bottle.

"That's bloody excellent, that is.  Grants you three wishes."

"Like a genie?"

"Bloody hell, no!  I got this off of Fred and George.  _This is for three __revenge wishes.  You know, stupid stuff like making them grow a beard."_

Draco grinned.  "This will be so excellent.  You guys are the best!

~*~

Hermione grasped her quill, and her hand was shaking.

What in the bloody hell was she thinking?  Just giving in so easily?  No, there had to be a better way.

_Just wait until Dumbledore gets back.  For an old fool, he's rather smart,_ she thought, blinking.

For now, it was safest to just let her father think she was accepting the ordeal with open arms.

Yes, that would prevent from getting a rather nasty visit from her father, and Hermione didn't fancy him visiting her dorm.

She rolled over on her bed, forcing another train of thought to come through.  Anything else…_anything to keep her lunch down._

But of course, the only other thing that consumed her mind was Harry, and the fact that he knew.

_No one_ knew how her father treated her, or the things he did.  No one, that is, until damned St. Potter.

Hermione's blood was boiling at the thought that this very instant, he was probably off pitying her.

"Ok, something _else_," she murmured, looking up at the ceiling.

The only other thing she could think of was Draco, and her plan for revenge.

_Rather stupid reason for revenge, I say,_ her mind thought, sneering.

_No it isn't!  No one undermines my authority! _Hermione answered back angrily.

_I think someone has a wittle cwush,_ her mind taunted.

"Hardly!"

"Hermione?  You ok there?" Pansy asked shrilly.

She flinched.  "Mind your damn business Parkinson.  Where in the hell is Bulstrode?"

Pansy shrugged, and turned back to the mirror.

Hermione groaned in frustration.  She was so _bored!_ There had to be something to do until Dumbledore came back.

She got up, and stalked outside, looking around for anything to do.

_Haven't been out lately…_ she thought.

So out Hermione went, finding a nice, shady tree.

She leaned against it, staring into the water.

It was reflecting the lowering sun, with orange, pink, yellow, and bits of red reflecting off the glittering surface.

Water was always calming like that.

Slowly, every pain she had, every consuming thought in her head vanished, watching the sun lower itself and its reflection on the lake.

Ever so slowly, her eyes drifted shut, and she fell asleep.

~*~

Draco strolled leisurely on the grass, thinking about the gift his parents sent him.

Nothing magical, of course, but they had sent him a book Mrs. Weasley had helped the Malfoy parents pick out in Diagon Alley.  A book on curses and spells, which Mrs. Weasley thought would be of help.  With the war and all.

After skimming it, Draco had found a few fun ones, and tested it on unsuspecting Slytherins from the Astronomy Tower.

Ginny Weasley had run in breathlessly an hour after the party, and handed him a photograph.

It was one of Harry, Ron, Lavender, Parvati, George, Fred, Ginny, and him.  Apparently, Professor McGonagall had taken it earlier in the year.

He had laughed, at the way things were exploding every time the twins disappeared.  At this point, Ron's usually bright hair was tinged with ash, and Harry's glasses were tilted off to the side when the two had accepted a ball of gum from the twins.

Draco and the rest of the students in the photograph laughed, high-fiving George and Fred.

Wizard pictures were the best.

As he approached the lake, he saw a figure resting peacefully against the tree.

He walked closer curiously.  "Hello?" he asked.

The person stirred, stretching to yawn.

"_Granger_?  What are you doing out here?" Draco asked, bewildered that the Queen of Slytherin would let her guard down like that.

She never let herself be vulnerable.

"What do you _think_ I'm doing, you stupid git?  I'm relaxing.  Since when is that a crime?"

"Well, _sorry_!  I was just asking."

"Then stop.  I don't have the patience for your asinine questions.  Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going back to the dungeons," Hermione retorted, standing.

"Where you belong," Draco murmured softly, covering it with a cough.

"What?" she demanded, her chocolate eyes flashing.

"I didn't say anything," he replied innocently.

She sighed in irritation, and narrowed her eyes.  "You better not have," Hermione whispered in a deathly tone.

Draco rolled his steely eyes, and brushed past her.

God, she was the rudest thing on the planet, hands down.

****

**A/N:** Well, there it is.  I think that the 4th chapter will be here weekend time, approximately.  Anyway, everyone, be proud.  I got Honor Roll.  But, pray for me…I got a C in History.  My parents can be pretty uptight about grades…It's not _my_ fault I can't stand history!

Um…I'm getting the internet in my room this weekend, so as soon as I finish a chapter, I can submit it, rather than wait for my dad to leave.

Peace!

[Submitted: April 2, 2003]

P.S.—Check out my other story, Hidden Dragon!!! Hehe.  As always, R&R!


	4. Stupid, Worthless Muggle Thing

**Chapter 4: Stupid, Worthless Muggle Thing**

**_Disclaimer:_** Ever so sadly, no.  I don't even have temporary custody of any of the actors *coughs and mutters something sounding oddly like 'Sean Biggerstaff'*

**A/N: **Okey day, people.  Thanks for reviewing, I love you.  Really.  Bwahaha.  You know, this is as I go, so when you guys suggest stuff, I'll use it if I like it.  So…

Anyway, here's my replies to my pretty lil' reviewers!

**Mistress Del Mare:** I'm sorry.  Hope the lecture ain't too long.  Luckily for me, my bro got REALLY bad grades, so I'm off the hook!  I'm sorry I made you wait, lol, but it has to be done, unless you have a wand for me to wave, and make the chapter appear.  If it makes you happy, I started Chapter 5!

**MistressDeDraco:** I'm glad I put in some favorite characters.  Heh, they were necessary.  What's a story without them????  Hehe, you find out a _little_ what Harry does, but I decided to explain the rest in the next chapter or two.

**Demosa:** Thank you!  Here's the next one.

**HarryPotterWanter:** Snape gave Harry points b/c Hermione is his favorite, and he wanted Harry to bugger off on the questions.  Which he did.  Yesh…To tell the truth, I haven't decided on the candy bit…*ponders*

**Trinity:** Bwahahaha!  Thank you, that was a great review.  Sorry my 'hurrying up' took a couple days.  But hey, it's better than some can say.

**Enter the Red Age:** You're welcome.  I actually liked it, lol.  So, like, is there anyway you can email me or something when you update?  Cuz I just stay in the Draco/Hermione section.  Call me narrow-minded.  Yea, I don't know what that veritaserum word means…And yes, Ginny…I'll try to put her in more, since ya like her so much.  I'll think of _something_.

**Little Lost Girl:** Heh, a frigid bitch, eh?  Interesting.  I'm glad you like it.  And b/c I'm bored, here's a quote from _Legally Blonde_ about frigid bitches.  "Except, when I try to dress up as a frigid bitch, I try not to look so constipated."  I'm pretty sure that was it exactly.****

**Stringzinger:** I dunno about IM'ing you, but I can _email_.

**_BTW—Does anyone know how to do that thing, where when people press the button for them to be emailed when I update?  I can't find out anywhere where to say I'll let people be emailed!! BAH!_**

Harry Potter sat cross-legged on his bed, staring ahead in thought.

The previous potions lesson had bothered him, and (bugger it all!) he felt sorry for Hermione.

He—Harry Potter—felt sorry for Hermione Granger, the evilest person in the world.

What was the world coming to now?

"Harry?" Ron asked, venturing forward, toward him.

"Yeah?"

"Whatcha doing?" Draco cut in, his head tilted in amusement.

"Just thinking.  Would you guys…oh bugger…would you mind giving me some time to myself?  No, forget it, it's your room, too.  The library's probably better, anyhow," Harry muttered, stretching his legs.

"That's alright, Harry."

"No, it probably is better…" he insisted.  Maybe some nice books could help.

Without another word, Harry grabbed his cloak, and jogged down the stairs.

Why in the Gods' name he bothered to even try to help her, he didn't know.

Maybe one day, Harry would let his friends in on the information, but decided for now that it was best to just keep it to himself.

Harry nodded politely at Madame Pince, and took a seat in the back of the library.

"Maybe there's some books that could help me…"

With that thought, Harry skimmed through a few shelves, not knowing what exactly he was looking for.

That was, until he found a light blue book.  It was fairly tiny, and had a lock on it.

_Must be a diary.  I wonder who left it.  I suppose…No, that's wrong.  Bloody hell, Harry Potter, snooping in a girl's diary?_ he chided himself.

But there was this feeling Harry couldn't shake off, and curiosity got the better of him.

"_Alohomora,_" he whispered, watching it pop open easily.

Something was wrong with this picture, that was very evident.  Why couldn't Harry just leave it alone?  In second year, nothing good came of _that_ diary.

_But you're Harry Potter.  A boy prone to adventure, and who constantly does troublesome things.  You're 'Saint Potter', as Granger so kindly puts it._

_Just keep your nose out of other peoples' business.  Is that so hard?_ his mind asked.

The answer was yes.

He opened the book gingerly, and gazed briefly at the loopy, cursive writing.

_Oh Gods, what would people say if they knew the cold, evil wench, Hermione Granger had a diary?  I'm the 'all-powerful' Slytherin.  We just don't keep these worthless, muggle things._

_But yet, here I am.  With a diary._

_Well, on with it, I suppose._

_My father—Christian Granger—is absolutely terrible.  What kind of man does this?  Better question: what kind of daughter—magical, might I add—would let her father do this?_

Harry gulped, not sure if he wanted to read on.  He didn't really want to know what her father did.

But he still pushed on, shaking the stupid fear.

_Well, he doesn't rape me or anything.  But that's not saying much.  I'm rather bloody surprised he hasn't tried yet, myself._

_But anyway…_

_Bloody hell!  What am I doing, writing in some retarded, worthless book?_

_Er, forget it.  Maybe I'll write more later.  Right now, I need to get over the fact that I'm spilling all my bloody secrets to a stupid, idiotic book._

Harry shut the book, stuffing it in his cloak.

It was 5, about time for dinner in the Hall.

_Gods, I spent two hours in the library?_

He shrugged, waved to Madam Pince, and made his way out of the library.

With quick, purposeful strides, Harry arrived at the Great Hall shortly, smiling at his friends.

~*~

_Oh my Gods, oh my Gods, oh my Gods,_ Hermione chanted in her head over and over.

It had been her mantra for the past ten minutes, as she frantically searched the shelves.

"So stupid," she muttered, flipping through the books.

How could she have been witless enough to bring—and leave—her diary in the library?

Damn McGonagall to bloody hell.  She was the whole reason Hermione had been in the library.

"Ohhhhhh," she moaned, placing her head in her hands.

Who knew who had it now?  Anyone could have it, reading all her personal thoughts, and events.

Blackmail?  Hermione had certainly pissed off a lot of people.  It was probably safe to say more than half of the students had reasons for revenge.

But still…it wasn't some frivolous, girly diary.  It was a dark, scary one.  It certainly wouldn't do for a good blackmail.

Nevertheless, she searched her bag, looking for a scrap of paper that could have been slipped in.  Something along the lines of '_I have your diary.  If you want it back, meet me in the Astronomy Tower at midnight.  We'll discuss the terms then._'

Hermione had dumped out all the contents in the bag, and there was still nothing.

_Grr…_ she thought, clenching her fists.

Her _diary_!  Bloody hell, the things a person could do with it!

She turned her head, scanning the library for anyone who looked suspicious.

Hermione slumped her shoulders.

Why hadn't she just charmed it, so that only she could read it?  It was the obvious, smart thing to do.

She slammed her clenched fists on the table loudly, earning stares.

"Take a bloody picture, you gits.  It lasts longer!" she hissed, scowling.

It was official.  Someone had her diary, and it was lost to her forever.  There was no hope, not even for the Slytherin Queen.

She couldn't very well ask around, trying to figure out who had her diary in their possession.

Hermione growled, and stood up, grabbing her bag.  She stormed out of the library, and was scowling the entire way to her dorm.

~*~

Draco was sprawled on the sofa in the Gryffindor Common Room, looking around.

The fire was roaring as usual, and few Gryffindors were lingering around the room.

He, Ron, and Harry were three of them.

"What were you doing in the library that took you so long?" he asked Harry lazily, closing his eyes.

Harry fidgeted with his fingers, never letting his gaze fall on his friends.  "I was just…researching a little for McGonagall's paper."

Ron looked suspiciously at Draco, both of them sharing a look.

"But Harry, that thing isn't due for weeks."

"Well, there isn't anything wrong with getting a head start, is there?  Oh bugger, I sound like Draco now," Harry added, smiling forcefully.

"Ha, ha, ha.  You're bloody funny, you are," he responded, scowling.  "No, seriously."

This time Harry scowled, like he had just after potions.  "Gods, why is that important?  It's the sodding library, Draco!  The…sodding…_library," he said slowly, emphasizing each word.  "I don't ask what __you do.  Maybe I was meeting a Ravenclaw to discuss our next secret date.  Who knows, maybe I was secretly meeting with Voldemort—" (Ron flinched) "to plot your deaths for being nosy little prats."_

"That's not funny, Harry," Ron said sternly, his face contorted with horror, and terror at the mention of 'his' name.

"I know it's not," Harry sighed, letting his raised arms collapse on his legs.  "I'm just a little tired of the third degree.  If it isn't you two, its other people who can't mind their bloody business.  Like that horrendous Skeeter woman."

"We get that Harry, honestly.  But sometimes, you act a little suspicious.  So anyway…who's the lucky Ravenclaw?" Draco asked slyly.

Harry laughed, and tossed a pillow at him.  "You're insufferable, Draco!"

Ron grinned, and laughed too.  "That was excellent.  So, Draco, have you decided what to do with those candies and stuff you got from my brothers?"

"No, not really.  The only thing I know what to do with is Ginny's picture…have it framed.  Your photographed selves are bloody idiotic, I'll tell you.  Never seen more clueless stupid prats," Draco replied, blinking a few times.

"Whatever.  I still say you should give it to Hermione.  Stupid git has it coming to her…"

"Do you reckon we should add something to the word, so it sounds better when we call a girl a git?  It just sounds like Hermione's a man."

"What's wrong with that?" Ron quipped.

Draco smirked, chuckling slightly.

"You guys, as much as I would like to see Hermione's payback—believe me, I'd be first in line…" Harry began.

"If you can beat _me!_" Ron exclaimed.

"Well, maybe we should cut her a break.  I mean, it can't be easy having Christian Granger as your father."

"Yeah, and it can't be easy having Voldemort breathing down your neck, Harry, but does she hesitate to mock you?  You're bloody hell right, Draco, she doesn't.  Granger doesn't care a lick."

"But Ron, what if—"

"Harry, there's no 'but ifs'.  Fact of the matter is, Hermione deserves whatever comes to her.  She can kiss my arse if she has a problem with that."

That wasn't quite the picture Draco wanted embedded in his brain.  "I wouldn't fancy seeing that, _Ronald.  It's rather disgusting."_

Ron shrugged.  "Yeah, well…"

"Maybe we should get to bed," Harry cut in, gesturing to the clock.

It was well past midnight.

"I 'spose you're right…" Draco sighed, rising.  "Well, g'night.  

~*~

Harry slipped into the Great Hall, looking at his friends.

He couldn't take it anymore.  It hadn't even been a day, and there he was, fighting with his friends.  They were right, Hermione _did deserve a lot._

But then, she didn't exactly deserve the things her father made her do.  _No one deserved that._

Harry groaned in frustration.

He hated lying to his friends, and the inner turmoil it brought.  Still, he couldn't tell them either.

It was none of Harry's business, so it certainly wasn't theirs.

_How did I get myself into this mess?_ he asked himself, sitting down next to Ron.

The answer was obvious.  The great Harry Potter had to save the day once more.  What kind of year was it when he didn't?

"Earth to Harry!" Draco exclaimed, agitated.

"What?"

"I was _saying_, we have Transfiguration, and Potions.  Ugh, bloody hell, we have Divination, too."

Harry scoffed.  "Yeah, this year, I'm supposed to die an excruciatingly painful death by an unforeseen object."

Ron rolled his eyes.  "More like, an unforeseen object she can't make up.  That class is so soddin' worthless.  I don't reckon that I'll ever use any of those classes."

"Well, we chose it, so we can't very well take it back."

~*~

Hermione rolled over, glancing at the wizarding clock.

She groaned, seeing the time: 9:00.  They were 30 minutes into breakfast.

"Stupid prats," she murmured, looking at Pansy's and Millicent's unmade beds.

Rubbing her forehead thoughtfully, the events of the night before came flooding in, piece by piece.

***

_"My diary!" Hermione gasped silently.  She searched through her school bag frantically, finding nothing._

_Hermione pushed books aside, looking for that familiar book.  The one where she spilled all her dark secrets._

***

She groaned again, remembering how her diary was missing.

How _stupid_ of her to keep a diary.  Imagine, Hermione Granger.

Breaking into a run, Hermione reached the Great Hall in time to see the owls swooping down, a particularly familiar one circling around the Slytherin table.

Her heart rate sped up at both the sight of the bird, and the mere thought that someone in this very room had her diary, and had undoubtedly read it.  Someone who was either pitying her, or mocking her with their piercing gaze.

Hermione wasn't sure which one was worse.

Exhaling forcefully, she grasped the letter her owl had dropped, and opened it with shaking fingers.

_Remember…you wrote back an agreement.  He can't find anything wrong with that.  So this letter will be one of praise,_ she thought, trying to calm her nerves.

_Hermione,_

_Excellent.  I knew you would agree._

_However, it took curiously long to owl me back.  Why is that, my dear daughter?_

_Nevertheless, Voldemort was quite pleased with your response, and is eagerly waiting for Break._

_Your father_

Hermione sighed this time, crumpling up the parchment.

Did the old cod really think she was just going to give into Voldemort like that?  Whatever happened to the Granger strength, and pride?

Pride certainly wasn't going to let her marry the most horrendous creature in existence.

Biting her lower lip, she looked up to the Teacher's Table.

Blast.  Dumbledore _still wasn't back!  Where did that old coot go?  To the Bahamas for a leisurely vacation?_

As usual, breakfast passed without incident, as neither of her 'friends' bothered to talk to her, seeing the state Hermione was in.

She wasn't one to be bothered.

Hermione glanced down at the wrinkled letter, sneering at it in disgust.

Of course, there were classes today.

But whoever said she was going to go?

~*~

Draco walked out of the last class of the day, looking about curiously.

"Oh, sod off, Blaise!" exclaimed a voice.

He looked over at the direction of the yell, and froze.

There was Hermione, with fellow Slytherin Blaise Zambini.  They were obviously arguing.  It was also quite apparent that today wasn't Hermione's day.

She pushed the boy back, anger flashing in her eyes.  "I'm _not_ in the mood!  So go to bloody hell, and sod off!"

He advanced again, his hair covering his eyes.

"_No_!  What part of 'no' can't you understand?!  For the Gods' sake, it was one bloody time!  Do you honestly think it _meant_ anything?" Hermione shrieked.

Draco forced back a snicker.  He watched in slight horror when Blaise shoved her, obviously even more ticked than she was.

"Don't bloody touch me!  I can't believe you had the nerve to push me!  Honestly, if that's how you think you can woo a girl, you have a big problem."

Finally moving again, Draco strode over to Hermione, despite the screaming instinct telling him to leave it be, Hermione was a big girl.

She slammed her fists onto the floor, looking up at Blaise hatefully.

Finally reaching the two (who miraculously had no crowd gathered about), Draco extended his hand to Hermione.

She bit her lip, looking up at him hatefully.  "I don't need your help, thanks," she hissed icily.

"Oh, stop being such a prat, and just take my hand."

Scowling, she accepted his hand, and dusted off her robes, looking back at Blaise.

"Sod off, Blaise.  I'm not going to sleep with you."

He just stood there looking at Draco with a great hate in his eyes.  "This isn't your business, Malfoy."

"No, it isn't.  But when a girl tells you no, then you walk away."

Blaise's hand shot out, grabbing Draco's collar.  "Look, mudblood.  This is between Hermione and me."

"And I," Draco corrected, smirking.

"Who cares?"

Hermione took this opportunity to stalk away, her fists clenched.

Blaise let go of Draco, and rushed after Hermione.

"Blaise, do I look like a prostitute to you?  No, I'm not.  So go away, and bug Pansy or something," Hermione screeched again.

Shaking his head, Draco pulled back Blaise, and punched him.

It was, to his surprise, a good one, because the Slytherin was out cold.

"I said I could handle myself," Hermione whispered quietly, looking down at Blaise.

"Yeah, well bloody great job you did handling it.  How about a 'thanks'?" Draco spat back.

Hermione raised her chocolate eyes up to his steel gray ones, scowling.  "I never asked for help, Malfoy.  I don't need your help, I don't need Harry's, I don't need anyone's!"

"Harry's?"

Her face tinged faintly, and she turned her head.  "Never mind.  Fine, if it'll make you go away, thank you."

Draco looked worriedly at her, as she whirled around, and walked briskly away.

"Hermione?"

She turned around, looking really impatient.  "_What_?"

"You're welcome."

[Submitted: April 6, 2003]

**A/N: **I hope you guys liked that.  I kinda threw them in last minute, because I realized I didn't have much Draco/Hermione.  I've been focusing on the matters around them, so I'll try and change that, I promise!


	5. Learning A Little More

**Chapter 5: Learning A Little More**

**To all my pretty little reviewers!!!**

**EnterTheRedAge:** Yesh, I liked it mucho…You're welcome, twas my pleasure!  As for Ron, well…sucks to be him.  He'll be there in my dark little corner being ravished by my friend for a while (she likes Rupert Grint…I don't, so no offense to you fans…)

**HarryPotterWanter:** No, he hasn't.  I want you all to be there to read the majority with him, heh.  My mind works in mysterious ways, read to find out.  Lol, not really, it just seemed like the right thing to put…Yay, I hoped you guys would like that random little scene!

**Mab:** It's funny?  Cool, lol.  I'm a humorous person (but I don't remember writing funny stuff, because I have a short attention span with what I've written when I'm done…)

**MistressDeDraco:** Those answers and more lie in the future!  And of course, Harry's going to try to save her, little bugger.  *sniffle* Our Harry's such a hero!  As usual, I stall with Dumbledore, hopefully annoying some people along the way!  Bwahah!

**Kurapika-sama:** I wanted it to be different, and I'm glad you liked it.

**Wicca-gurl:** First, the burning question: Are you a wiccan, or do you just like them?  Anyways…yes, those little twists…

**Mikkifaro:** Don't you just love the way the good girl can always be different, but the bad boy as anyone else is just queer?  Here's the update!

**Demosa:** Yes, I love writing their inner turmoil.  I'm an evil little bugger.  I like writing those ridiculous inner battles, where they sound schizophrenics!  And yes, I had loads of fun writing the next chapter.  Cheers to you as well!!!!

**_Disclaimer:_**  Lemme spell it out for you: I want Sean, only Sean.  Unfortunately, I don't have him, nor the characters.  I do, however, have the plot!

Hermione huffed, slinking into her room.

The nerve of Draco, thinking she was some helpless maiden in distress!  She was Hermione Granger, the Slytherin Ice Queen!  She could more than take care of herself.

"Stupid Blaise," she muttered, flopping onto her bed.

She had to sneak into her own common room, because she knew Blaise would be sitting there, telling anyone who listened that Hermione Granger needed Draco Malfoy, a lowly mudblood Gryffindor, to help her.

Which, of course, he was.  Luckily, the only people who would listen were impressionable first-years, who she could win back easily.

Hermione felt the strongest urge to pick up her diary.  Which was of course, impossible.  She didn't have it.

Hermione growled again, staring hatefully around the room.

Where exactly did her life go wrong?  Probably somewhere around the time she picked up that cursed diary.

~*~

Draco roamed the hallways restlessly for the longest time, avoiding the Gryffindor Common Room.

Instead, he walked a full circle on all the floors, until he went back down to the first floor, and into his secret spot.

He wasn't exactly sure how he came across it, but it was great.

The room was one he had found in his second year, which was where he went half the time to think.  Not the library like Ron and Harry thought.

Lately, Draco used it less and less, because Filch was becoming suspicious.  At this point, Draco didn't care…he needed a spot to think in peace.

He entered the room cautiously, looking about it.  Inside were a gold sofa, and a silver one.  It had various nightstands, and other useless things.  But still, the room was homely, despite its slightly slimy walls.  The stone walls gave the room a medieval feel to it, a time period that fascinated Draco.

Plopping down on the gold couch, Draco replayed the scene from the afternoon, trying to read into Hermione's face.

Right when she had said, _"I never asked for help, Malfoy.  I don't need your help, I don't need Harry's, I don't need anyone's!"_ something happened.

But it was a something Draco couldn't put his finger on.  What exactly had she meant?  What did Harry try to do to help her?

Was that after that particular Potions lesson?  The truth serum one?  Was that why Harry refused to divulge any of the goods?

All these questions, and more, ran quickly through his mind, never resting long enough to let him pick out one to figure out.

Then Draco remembered what happened with Blaise.  Select memory he had.

Blaise was bound to kill him.  There was no question about this.  Well…at least after he bothered Hermione about not being able to fend for herself.

Draco sighed, and wondered what part of his sanity had given up on him when he intruded on business that wasn't really his to begin with.  Blaise was right.

The only thing that kept Draco sort of upbeat was the satisfaction of knowing that at this very moment, Blaise could have been forcing Hermione to do something she didn't want to do.

"Bloody hell, what's happening to me?" Draco whispered, staring intently at his hands as if they held the answer.

When exactly did Draco Malfoy start caring about the well being of Hermione Granger, the girl who had tormented him (for lack of a better word) for years?

Exhaling through his nose, the only thing he knew was Harry definitely had some questions to answer tonight.

~*~

Harry's green eyes widened in surprise.

How did Draco know?  Hermione couldn't have possibly said anything…and she didn't even know he had her diary…a fact he was most likely going to die for.

"Well, Harry?  Answer the question.  It's really bloody simple.  How are you helping Hermione?" Draco persisted.

Choosing his words carefully, Harry said, "What do you mean?  I'm not helping her?  How could I?"

"Bugger, I don't know, Harry!  All I know is you're helping her somehow.  She said it this afternoon!" he exclaimed, frustrated.

"This afternoon?  Since when did you start conversing with Granger?"

"About the time you started helping her," Draco shot back.

Harry was struggling to answer.  Was there anyway to tell Draco without revealing her secret?

Finally, coming up with a brilliant idea, Harry said, "Fine.  I'll tell you.  I've been tutoring her, and she still thinks she's just fine."

Draco looked doubtful.  "In what class?"

"Er, Transfiguration."

"Well, why not come to me?  I am, after all, one of the top students."

True.  "Because, well, erm, she doesn't have the greatest liking for you…"

"Same with you!"

"Well, you're a…a…Gods, don't make me say it!  You know I hate hearing _her say it!" Harry exclaimed, on the verge of cracking._

It finally dawned on him what Harry meant.  "Oh," Draco said quietly, looking down at the rug.

(**A/N:** In case you don't get it either, I'm talking about the term 'mudblood'.  Rather reasonable excuse, don't ya think?)

He stood up abruptly.  "Well, I think I'll take a quick nap before dinner, ok?"

Harry nodded.

Ron walked into the portrait, looking at Draco oddly.  He had just brushed up against Ron.

"What in the Gods' name is his problem?" Ron asked bewildered at Draco's cold manner.

"Well, erm, I think he's starting to get feelings for Granger, and the fact that she still thinks of him as a…well, you know Ron…"

Ron's normally lively blue eyes darkened.  "He has feelings for that git?  Please, Harry, tell me this is some really random, evil joke!"

He sighed.  It was so hard to keep his friends happy these days.  "Yeah, Ron.  Sorry, but here's my early April Fool's!"

"You're an evil little prat, you know that Harry Potter?  I should get that revenge potion from Draco.  Put you right in your place, that thing will," Ron promised.

Harry laughed.  "You're too much sometimes, Ron.  Just too much."

~*~

Harry settled into the Library again, in a dark corner.

It was time to find out a little more, and maybe discover a way to help.

_Oh, bugger.  If these people really knew how horrible my life truly was, they'd gag._

_Father's training me to be a Death Eater.  "One of the best," he says fondly.  The first time he's ever been fond, or proud of me!_

_I refuse to become a Death Eater.  Gods, for once in my life, I can't wait until Hogwarts rolls around.  I'll be safe, and this whole issue—which I have been working very hard on burying—won't come back until summer._

_Oh, what a fluff entry.  I'm not some girl who paints their nails hot pink.  I have bigger worries on my plate than if that dress makes me look fat, or if this boy likes me._

_No, I reckon I'm the opposite.  Father keeps hinting to something big.  "It'll knock your socks off.  And, girl, you better not argue this!  I swear you'll regret the day you're born if you try to turn this down!" he warned me yesterday._

_Bah!  As if I don't already!  Bugger, what I wouldn't give to be Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, or even that stupid prat, Draco.  They're on the better side.  The one where they don't have to worry about Dark Marks, or pissing off Voldemort.  Scratch that.  I suppose they do have to worry about pissing 'His Highness' off._

_Who would be able to help me?  Dumbledore?  Not bloody likely.  Worth a shot if it gets messy, I suppose.  The Gods know I'd marry the foulest thing on the planet (That's Voldemort, hands down) before asking Saint Potter._

Harry slammed the book shut.

He probably should have been grateful that she had written that specific entry as 'fluff', as she so lightly called it.

But at this point, Harry couldn't bring himself to think that.  His head was swimming.

Hermione, being forced?  He had always thought that Hermione was groomed to be—and wanted to be—something evil.

Sure, he found out from that Potions lesson, but it had never fully sunk in.

Harry knew that he didn't want to read anymore for tonight.  Plus, it was about time for dinner in the Great Hall.

He stuffed the sky blue (the only light-hearted about that diary) book into his bag, making sure to cover it with various papers, and shove it all the way to the bottom.

"Hey guys," he greeted cheerily, risking a glance over at the Slytherin table.

~*~

_Oh Gods.  There it is again, that infernal pitying look on Potter's face.  All I did was say one little thing, and he's acting like the world would end,_ Hermione thought bitterly.

"Attention, attention!" Professor McGonagall yelled, clapping her hands.

Hermione looked up, glaring rudely.

Great, as if she didn't have _enough problems…now she had to listen to that old stiff, McGonagall!_

"Students, we have received an owl from Dumbledore, and he expects to be back by tomorrow's dinner.  So in light of that, we are having a feast larger than normal.  It will be followed by an informal dance.  No need for dress robes," she announced, beaming.

Yeah.  As if a dance was on top of Hermione's list of fun.

But the rest of the Great Hall buzzed with delight and excitement.

_Please.  Dumbledore's return calls for a celebration?  The man isn't_ that_ great._

Hermione shook her head, licking her spoon, bored.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a select few Gryffindors focus in on that action.  Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, and even a few Slytherins.

She rolled her eyes exasperatedly.  "Bugger off," she muttered beneath her breath, gazing down at her plate.

Hermione looked back up, and saw Draco Malfoy's stormy bone-chilling eyes focused on hers.

She stared at him, turning to Pansy, trying to get the image out of her mind

When she looked back in his direction, he was still gazing at her.

Hermione whirled around in all directions.  There was no way he was looking at her!  She began to feel insecure, despite her cold exterior.

Those stupid cold exteriors were part of the Slytherin image.  Sometimes, she wanted to damn them to bloody hell.

~*~

(**A/N: I'm going to put a few more of Hermione's diary entries in here to eat up space, and so I don't have to keep using Harry's POV.  It makes you happy, imagine him sitting cross-legged on his bed or something, pretending to do homework while he reads.**)

_Oh, hurrah!  First day back at Hogwarts, and it's as dreary as usual.  But, I suppose, it's better that being shown the ways of a Death Eater, and being trained for it._

_What in the bloody hell do they call themselves Death Eater for, anyway?  I mean, do they eat death?  I don't think so?  They rape women, and such, but that doesn't really count._

_How exactly does daddy dearest think I could ever join an organization that rapes women, me being one?  They better not expect me to do that!_

_Anyway, on to more adult, mature things._

_Father told me to expect an owl soon.  I'm not too sure I like the sound of that._

_Well, St. Potter and crew were here (Unfortunately.  Blast, I can't wait until this war!  Maybe he'll die…) today.  Bloody load of fun, that was.  As usual, it was the bickering, and their weak insults.  Am I supposed to be offended?_

_Erm…Blaise approached me today.  That was a bit of fun, I suppose.  Not bad, really.  I'll have to remember that when I need…stuff._

_Bloody hell, there I go, turning this into a diary!  I'll have to burn this blasted page later.  Note to self…_

_Gods, I'm so bored.  First day back, and that old bat, McGonagall gave us homework.  Who in the bloody hell does she think she is?  One of the Gods?_

_Argh, there I go again!_

_Let's see, what other angsty things are there in my life?  Plenty.  I suppose I could put down the history of it all.  Perhaps I could do that tomorrow.  Yes, that'll do for now.___

***

_Right, well…history._

_I reckon (Gods, what am I, a hillbilly?) that I could start with my life history, so you (Good Gods, apparently my diary's alive now!) can understand where I'm coming from._

_Well…as a child, I looked up to my mother.  Never cared much for my father.  An evil bastard he was!  Beat me senseless—as a child, no less—for no apparent reason._

_No, my mother was a right ray of sunshine.  The only light in my life, to tell the truth._

_Of course, Father found out just how fond of my mother I was, and discovered this was why I never cared much for the Dark Arts he always babbled about._

_So, of course, he got rid of the problem.  No, I'm not saying her killed her.  Gods forbid, he be put in Azkaban._

_It was probably much worse, in a sense.  No, my father cursed her.  Put her under a spell, changed her whole personality.  She was no longer the angel of my dark life.  She became an evil wench, a woman I despised._

_To win back my trust, Father played nice.  It seemed as if they had switched places, and I was quite impressionable.  So, foolish child I was, I fell for it._

_Within months, he had me under his charm, thinking he was the best thing in the world.  Within months, he got me hating Mother._

_So, after seeing I was behind him all the way, he began his plan._

_I didn't really become aware of it until last summer.  I admired him so much, and I loved the Dark Arts.  Didn't see anything wrong in it._

_Fast forward to now.  If I had ever doubted my decision to sort of resist it, that one day he owled me showed that I was right to try and resist.  Unfortunately, I was in too deep._

_Just recently, Father owled me, and told me probably the worst news of my life…I'm to marry Lord Voldemort._

_There's absolutely nothing enticing about that, except that I would rule my father.  There's a pleasant thought.  But no amount of power could ever get me to willingly marry that stupid, foul creature!_

_Huh.  So says the girl too afraid to stand up to the almighty Christian Granger.  Some Slytherin I am._

_I've written him back, and should be getting his scorching reply in a matter of days.___

~*~

(**A/N:** Alright, I lied.  Couldn't help meself!)

Harry stared wordlessly the pages before him.  He flipped through them, as if he had no idea what they said.

He had gotten through a majority of the diary, and only had a few entries to go before he was up to date, and had to sneak it back somehow to Hermione.

He was in unbelievably deep; he needed help.

Unfortunately, the only person leaping to mind was Dumbledore, which was obviously something Hermione must've been considering.

"Wait," he murmured, brushing back his jet-black hair.

There _was_ someone else, who might help.  Hell, he was suspicious enough.

And Harry couldn't handle this alone.

So he stepped out of the library, his new found home, and looked for that person.

When he saw him.

Draco.

**A/N: **Bum, bum, bum!

For those of you anxious little buggers, Dumbledore's back in chapter 6.  It's been officially decided.  Lol.  Erm, hope you enjoyed it!

[Submitted: April 10, 2003]


	6. Dumbledore Returns

**Chapter 6: Dumbledore Returns**

**_Disclaimer:_** How nice of you to think I own this!  But no, I really don't.  I own…the Internet…sorta.

**A/N: To all my lovely, pretty-ful reviewers…I lurve you!  I really, really do!  You rock.**

**MistressDeDraco-** Not to spoil it or anything, but she'll ask in the 7th chapter.  Mind you, I'm only telling b/c I've been fairly evil, stalling.  Draco is learning b/c it's only fair, and the only cliffie I could think of.  Heh, Ron is just slow in this one.

**Enter the Red Age-** I'm sorry.  Forgive me *bows*  There's some Draco.  If that doesn't satisfy you, there's my other ficcie…*stands up and shouts*

"ANY DANIEL RADCLIFFE FANS IN HERE?  WE NEED ONE TO COMPLETE THE…THING…YEAH!"  There.

I'm glad you liked the diary stuff…I was hard-pressed for those damn things!  Slaved over the computer for hours, lol.

**Erilyn-** That's too bad…Role Reversals are fun.  I can mold them…they're mine, all mine…

**Nikkifaro-** Liking a boy is never sick…well, unless…anyway…It's your life, I dun care, lol.  There's plenty of Tom to go around (Ok, not really, but…)

**Snapegirl-** Thanks.  I'll try…

**Alex'z Death Chic-** Oh, really?  The first one?  Oh stop, I'm blushing!  Lol, jk.  It's ok, I won't like…punish you, or anything…

**Mistress Del Mare-** Ah, you'll find out soon, young one.  My wee reviewer…

**Demosa-** Hehe, here it is…sorry It took a bit…never wanted to finish, this chapter…evil demon monkey!

**Empress-Dracelle08-** Spanks.  I should tell you if she _does_, but I'm sure you know the answer…

**Exiledrose-** I know, I know.  In the next chapter, I'm trying to get her to be better…you know, all angry, plotting, and Slytherinny… Isn't his accent just…dreamy?? *wipes off drool*

**Dark Charizard-** Interesting face, lol.  Well, erm, here's more…

**Wicca-gurl-** Oh, cool.  Mind you, I know nothing about wiccans, but still…that's pretty cool.  Lol, I'm a dork, I know.  Leave me be!  Well, here…

**Ringette-chick-** Spanks!  In all caps, too…'course, that could've been an accident…  Oh well.  I'm glad you like them both!

I's so proud!  I finally figured out what those obnoxious 'J's are in my story.  Everytime I make a smiley face, it turns into those little nice ones, and ff.net hates me, so turns 'em into Js.  HUZZAH!  I thought I was dumb!  Lol.

The old headmaster stepped onto Hogwarts grounds, eager to return to his office.

He wanted to be caught up on the lives of the students concerning him.

Sighing, he faced the statue, smiling widely, and said softly, "Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes."

He chuckled, remembering the day he chose the password.  It was when he had stumbled across one of their rather brilliant faux wands.  Lot of talent those boys had.  If only they'd use it for _good_.

All Dumbledore knew was that soon, very soon, everything would be okay again.

Clapping lightly, he watched the lights dim as he took out the Pensieve, his 'spying device' of sorts.

Dumbledore dipped his wand in, and whispered, "Hermione Granger."

Almost immediately, with little delay, the liquid-like material rippled, and focused again.

There was his top student, crouched at the top of some steps, looking down at something.

"Oh, bugger," he exclaimed, using the childrens' phrase.  Sighing, he dipped his finger in, and felt himself leaving his office.

Now, the old headmaster had a better view of Hermione.  He looked about the Slytherin Common Room, and heard faintly Blaise Zambini speaking.

"We'll have to get him soon.  That mudblood needs to learn a lesson.  _No body_ touches Blaise Zambini and lives to talk about it," he threatened, pointing to Crabbe and Goyle.

Dumbledore tsked, watching the boy carefully.

Finally, he looked back at Hermione, who was now sitting at the top, gazing down at the Slytherin in fear.

Fear?  Now, this was something the Professor must've missed.  Was the girl feeling something for Draco?

"I swear, I'll make Draco pay for sticking his ugly nose in business that wasn't his!"

Hermione looked on, her face scrunched up in pain.  She wiped the corners of her eye, and stood fiercely.

"Blaise Zambini!  You will go _nowhere_ near Draco Malfoy if you know what's good for you!" she shrieked, hatred flashing in her eyes.

Dumbledore was more than taken aback.  What exactly happened while he was gone?

"Oh yeah?  And what will _you_ do to stop me?  Besides, I thought you hated the git!"

"I-I do," she stammered, her face flushing.  "But he helped me, so I'm returning the favor, you…you…" she trailed off, unable to find a word to express her hatred.

Dumbledore nodded, and jumped out.  She could handle herself.

He looked about, and smiled in his office. 

"My, my, things have changed while I was gone.  Draco Malfoy."

The Pensieve shifted, and there stood the platinum blonde male.

He chuckled, seeing Harry approach Draco.

Ah, Harry.  The boy only knew half of what the Pensieve was.  Dumbledore explained a bit.  In truth, this _was_ his thoughts.  But the other stuff, the thing that let him spy on his students was the ability of that certain magical object to let him see what he wanted.

Which, in the most part, were his memories.  For the most part.

With that thought in mind, the Headmaster submerged his finger in the substance again, and felt the familiar pull.

There before him stood Harry, shouting Draco's name.  In his hand was a curious light blue book with a lock.

"Draco!  Draco, wait up!"

The youth whirled around curiously, forcing a smile.  "Harry.  What are you up to?" he asked, his gaze falling upon the book.

Harry saw this, and adjusted it out of view.  "Nothing much.  I just…I needed to talk to you.  About all the stuff that's been happening."

~*~

Draco looked curiously at his friend, tilting his head.  "What about?"

"Well, just about everything.  I know you've been pretty suspicious, so…it's about time you knew.  Ron will know soon, too…just not now," Harry added quickly, seeing Draco's face.

"Ok," he replied slowly, still very confused.

"Here, er, meet me in Myrtle's bathroom after lunch."

Draco nodded, and continued walking to…wherever.

He wasn't quite sure where he wanted to go until he heard muted murmurs ahead of him.

A voice sounded very, very familiar, as he crept forward, not acknowledging it was wrong.

"Blaise, you better leave him alone!" a feminine voice pleaded.

"What's it to you, if I do or don't?  I thought we had this conversation in the Common Room earlier today!" Blaise hissed, exasperated.

"No, _you_ had this conversation.  Now leave him out of this!  If you don't, I will make it my personal business to make sure the entire school know how unequipped you are, if you understand."

Draco peeked around the corner, feeling very satisfied at the pink tinge in Blaise's cheeks.

"You know, Hermione, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you _liked_ Draco Malfoy," he spat, accusingly.

Draco jumped back, feeling his face heat up.  Who was Blaise kidding?

"Yeah, well you don't, do you?" she hissed, her hands on her hips.

Blaise didn't have a response for this, and fell silent.

"Don't even _think_ of telling a soul about this Blaise, or that threat will become a reality."

Draco snickered softly, then became somber again.

It finally hit him, the impact of Blaise's words.  Hermione Granger…liked him?  No, impossible.

"Whatever, bitch," Blaise grumbled, glaring hatefully with his dark eyes.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me.  Some 'one time' that was."

Hermione glared at him, clenching her jaw.  "Then why beg for more?"

She had him there, as he fell silent again.

~*~

Hermione flinched, looking after Blaise, who was storming away.

"Don't think I was lying!" she called, whirling on her heel.

Behind her, she heard a ruffling, and she whipped toward it.  "Who's there?" she asked sharply, aggravated beyond belief.

Silence.

"Don't be daft, I heard you."

Silence, once more.  Finally, a figure stepped from behind the wall, blushing.

"Draco," Hermione stated dryly, feeling her mood dropping even further.

"Yeah.  Er, I didn't mean to eavesdrop but—"

"No, I'm sure you didn't.  Honestly, what do you take me for?  Well, out with it!  How much did you hear, you stupid arse!"

Draco sort of wrung his hands, looking quite perplexed.

"It isn't a hard question, Draco."

Still, he stood, looking upon her with a strange look on his face.  "Erm, I think just about all of it…"

Hermione groaned, thinking the day couldn't have possibly have gotten worse.  "Well, don't read much into it.  Believe me, I would find great pleasure in watching Blaise beat you senseless.  However, in perhaps a momentary lapse of judgement…" Hermione began, looking curiously at the Gryffindor, "in a very un-Slytherin-like way, I decided it's only fair.  Don't make me regret that, Malfoy," she threatened.

"Whatever, Granger.  Anything to save face, I'm sure," he spat, regaining intelligible use of his voice.

Hermione scoffed, fixing Malfoy with a deadly glare.  "Don't flatter yourself.  As if I could ever feel anything but hatred to _you_!"

She was slightly pleased at his fraction of a flinch.

"You know what?  You keep telling yourself.  Whatever makes your cold heart happy.  But _I have a life to get back to.  You know, one that doesn't revolve around trying to insult others to get your sick jollies," Draco seethed, his molten eyes hard._

"Ooh, Gryffindor courage, is it?"

Malfoy simply rolled his eyes, and turned swiftly on his heel.

"That's right, run!" she called, feeling worse than before, if that was possible.

~*~

Harry stood anxiously, pacing Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

"Harry, how nice to see you again.  I'm glad you took up my suggestion from last year," Myrtle giggled, floating a few inches above him.

Harry rolled his eyes, remembering with a cringe the tub, and how it was Cedric who had suggested it to him.

Poor Cedric.

Comprehending his silence almost creepily, Myrtle assured him, "Cedric is quite pleased that it was still a Hogwart's win, don't worry."

Harry nodded, smiling faintly.  "When did you see him?"

"Oh, a ghost party every now and then.  He even visits me sometimes.  Very nice indeed.  It's a shame no one was like that in _my time…" she trailed off, clearly close to another round of tears.  "No one __ever cared about poor, sobbing, moaning __Myrtle!" Myrtle wailed, covering her transparent eyes, diving into her toilet._

"What'd you do this time, Harry?" asked a voice from behind.

Harry turned around, slightly grim.  Draco had his hands in the pockets of his robes, watching Myrtle dive.  He had asked the question teasingly, of course.

"I dunno.  Started on about Cedric, and how nice he is…then burst into tears.  No one like that in her year, I s'pose."

Draco nodded, finally removing his hands.  Sitting on the floor, he looked up at Harry.  "What did you want to talk about that was so secret?"

Hesitantly, Harry pulled out the diary hidden his robes.  "This.  Before you say anything, it's Hermione's."

Draco's eyes widened, impressed.  "Harry Potter!  Reading a girl's diary?  Thought things like that were surely beneath you."

Blushing, he replied, "It's nothing like that.  Listen, she really needs help.  I know—I know she's been an annoying prat," he added, watching Draco's skeptical face, "But she really needs help.  Read it."

Silently, and most curiously, Draco opened the book, distinctly hesitant about viewing the words inside.

For the next ten minutes, Harry watched apprehensively as Draco skimmed through the entries.

Would he help?

After what seemed like eternity, Draco closed the book, looking up at Harry.  "This is ridiculous.  We can't help!"

He looked quite frightened, and very perturbed.  Standing swiftly, he walked quickly out of the bathroom.

Harry watched, crestfallen, as his last hope fled.

~*~

Crazy!  Harry was flippin' mad!

How could Draco help?  How could _anyone_?  More importantly, who _wanted to, after how evil and nasty Hermione had been?_

Draco paced around his dorm, weighing his options.

Still, it was the right thing to do.

With that, Draco sighed, running a hand through his hair.  He left, looking for Harry.

~*~

Hermione hid underneath her Invisibility Cloak, her heart beating furiously.  She had followed Draco, after the way he had insulted her.

She leaned against the wall, fury slowly creeping into her body, penetrating her soul.

_So it was Harry.  Harry had her diary.  Harry knew.  Harry shared with Draco.  Draco knew, too._

These simple thoughts ran quickly through her mind, as she clenched her fists.

Finally, Hermione remembered the plot for revenge she had for Draco.  This most certainly had to be put into place.

Yes, his knowledge definitely hindered her plan.  But for Gods' sake, she was a Slytherin!

The only thing left was for Harry.  The start of her troubles.

Sick out of her mind in worry…sick out of her mind in worry over her diary…and _Harry Potter_ had it!

_Harry…_Potter.  _Saint_ Potter.  _'The-Boy-Who-Lived' Potter.  _Her mortal enemy_ Potter._

And then, Potter shared it with Malfoy.  _Draco_ Malfoy.  _Bookworm Malfoy…_Mudblood_ Malfoy.  __Her second mortal enemy Malfoy.  _Hermione's-major-competition-for-Top-Student _Malfoy._

Hermione was going through her disbelief stage.  The part where it took repetition to finally grasp something.

The anger, the fury…it was there; it was building.  It would soon be released after she came to grips with the situation.

The secret she had slaved over to keep…the secret that would soon ruin her life…the secret that should—in all rights—never have happened: was out.  It was not only out, but there were two people who knew it.  One of which seemed determined to 'Save the day'.  Probably just to revel in the liberal amounts of praise to come with it.  The other of which, wanted nothing to do with it.

The _only_ thing Hermione liked about Draco at this point.

Suddenly, she couldn't wait for their upcoming Quidditch match.

~*~

Lee Jordan, the commentary student for Quidditch, shifted eagerly in his seat.

"Thompson's got the Quaffle, passes it off to Grey, who passes it back to Thompson…_Ooh_!  Those stupid gits—"

It was most obvious McGonagall sent him that scathing look.

"Erm, I mean, Slytherin scores.  The score is tied up: 30, 30.  Oh!  Potter dives down, Granger not far behind.  Has he seen it?  No, no…false alarm.  Well, Malfoy has the Quaffle-passes it off to Bell-she gives it to Johnson…_SCORE!_  Hah, take that you filthy—sorry, Professor…"

(**A/N: **Let's pretend Alicia Spinnet quit, eh?  Otherwise, Malfoy couldn't be on the team…I forgot about that.)

"Weasley blocks the attempted score by Thompson—That's it, Ron!  You—Er, my fault…Now…_Ooh!  Granger's been hit!  One of the Weasley twins hit a Bludger her way…No, no, she's alright folks…"_

The crowd watched as Slytherin played with a vengeance.

"Hmm, Gryffindor up by 20 points now.  Ah, make that, erm, 10.  What's this?  Hardly fifteen minutes in, Potter!  Great going!  Oh, sorry, Professor.  I know, he hasn't caught the Snitch yet, but he will…Oh, fine.  Potter chases in zigzags, while Granger speeds up, trying to beat him to it.  No way, Slytherin…no way.  OK!  SORRY!  Erm, meanwhile, Jackson—the last of the three Slytherin Chasers—has possession of the Quaffle, and zooms around, looking for an open teammate.  Ah, there it is, Thompson has it again…Oh _fine, Professor.  He's on 'fire'," Lee said, dully._

"He aims…_denied!_  What a save, Weasley…what a save!  Now, _he's_ on fire!  Let's see…oh, no.  Granger's inches ahead of Potter, in this allusive chase after the Snitch!  She reaches out…NO!  Potter gets a spurt of energy.  What's this?  A victory lap?  Gryffindor wins!" Lee shrieked, jumping up.

The other Slytherins glared at the entire Gryffindor house cheering wildly.

~*~

Hermione scowled, watching the Gryffindors exit the field.  So what?  One bloody game, big deal.

Without warning, a snowy owl swooped down, jutting its legs out for Hermione to take the letter.

Cautiously, avoiding the curious looks her team sent her; she grabbed it, and bounded toward the stairs, still in her Quidditch gear.

_Hermione,_

_Great news.  Your mother, though slightly disturbed by the news, has agreed to help plan the wedding.  Almost done, if truth be told._

_I'm—for once—very proud of you.  You accepted your fate.  Not to sound morbid about that, but I do believe life as ruling Lady will be most pleasant.  Imagine, all those people bowing down to you._

_Not to mention—which I'm sure has crossed your mind—I will have to be among those.  But what am I saying?  I'm sure you're most eager to have that power.  I doubt highly you need some 'fatherly' cheering._

_So, until break,_

_Your father_

With that one, tiny, little letter, Hermione's whole world fell apart.

Running blindly, she raced into the school, tears welling up, and spilling haphazardly onto the floor.

Everything that could go wrong—was.  Everything that could go right—wasn't.

Her secret was out.  Two people knew it.  There was no denying that she would be forced to marry _Voldemort_, the most disgusting thing on the planet.  Although insignificant, Slytherin lost.

To top it off, _this_ was the first time her father was truly proud.

Nothing was right…nothing was right.  Everything that Hermione had ever lived for…

~*~

Draco watched, perplexed and worriedly as Hermione ran off with the letter crushed in her hand.

This was a girl who needed serious help.  All grudges aside.

He watched carefully, as she ran quickly throughout the halls, never once stopping.

Kids who had left the game yelled angrily at her, as usual, never suspecting a thing.

Hermione ran, and ran.  It was amazing, really, how far she could get.

Draco followed swiftly, making sure she didn't hurt herself somehow.

~*~

Hermione was finally draining out of any energy that was left in her body.  Her run slowed, and the second she noticed this, she used the last spurt of energy.

Well, until she crashed into a solid object.

Looking up, tears blocking her vision, she felt arms wrap sympathetically around her, and the person she had run into was looking sorrowful.

Why were they hugging her?  She didn't need this person…Hermione Granger needed no one.

Ready to resist, she finally saw the eyes that had been haunting her for the past five years.  In a good or bad way, she didn't know.

~*~

**A/N:**  Ah, who is it?  Bum, bum, bum!!

Heh.  Sorry, I'm feeling a bit queer.

Well, I'll be away until Sunday, and its Wednesday now, so…and then after that, I'll probably be swamped with work…Sorry.

Erm, until then, review, read other stories, or check out my other story!!!

Oh, and wish my friend happy birthday!!!!

[Submitted: April 16, 2003]


	7. A Conspiracy

**Chapter 7: A Conspiracy**

(Your reviews in bold, my comments as normal)

**THANKS TO:**

**_Demosa_-oh jeez...who could it be? happy birthday to ur friend, and put up the next chapter soon! if i can read ur story and review with all my work u can put up an other chapter. Think of the well being of ur fans!cheers**

You'll find out soon, and thanks for the happy birthday, I'm sure if I got to talk to him (he moved, can't call, and I don't have long distance.  Damn git won't check his mail…it's all very complicated).  I know it took a while, and I'm not too sure how long this will be, cuz I'm running low on ideas…:(  But thanks for the shove.

**_Alex'z Death Chic_-Hello! hehe! It's me again! I'm really looking forward on reading the next chapter... make it soon okay? please? pretty please?? umm... can you please put hermoine's plan on motion a little bit faster? please? I'd really scream with joy if you do! I'll even share my cookies!**

Sorry, it took a bit…I think I'll try to do it either this chapter or next, whichever one it works into.  I'm sorry if it doesn't happen now!

**_Kaimelar_-this is too great! i'd never have come up with the idea of switching hermione and draco around. brilliant. i hope she doesn't really get into this voldemort-wedding thing and i think it's hilarious how her own dad calls her "you stupid little bitch!"**

I'll never tell!  Thanks for the compliment!  I think I rather liked his behavior too!

**_Snapegirl_-Hi, that was very good! I hope its Draco, altho, I don't know how he overtook her when she was running so fast. Anyway, loved that chappie, update asap, pls. and Happy Birthday to your friend! SG **

Erm, scroll down, and you'll know.  It took a while, I'm sorry.  And thanks for the b-day wish to him!

**_Mistress Malfoy_-hey I love this story i hope you update real soon!! good job!…Mistress Malfoy aka Kristin Black **

Spanks.  Again, sorry it took long.

**_Itsbitsyspider_-You have to update... maybe put this fic into PG-13 plus? (its not dirty enough, besides, wouldn't more people read it if it's i PG-13?)This is so good! Consider my tip. (Read some other fanfics... those are truly r)**

Updated!  Yeah, I know…I put it on R for safety, but I'm not sure I'll be using it.  So…we'll see.  I think I may.  (See offer at end of chappie)

**_Erilyn Rose_-WHO IS IT?! Jeez... :) I wanna know so... erm... update please!!And Happy Belated Birthday to your friend! **

Hehe!  I really stumped you guys?  He thanks you, I'm sure.

**_Trinity_-im so sry i havnt reviewed since lik ch 3 but i jus got around to read ur wonderful story again its betta tha second time lol well i realli lik tha new ch! im so scarrd! who do those arms belong to? who noes? o wait u do well keep writin pleaz awsome story!**

No, that's ok.  Thanks, though!  Too kind!  And, well, you'll find out the answer…soon!  (As in the first sentence.)

**_HarryPotterWanter_-So Dumbledore's finally back, eh? That's nice. I wonder how many students he spies on. Does he even accidentally see some students doing anything inappropriate? Why does Draco think Hermione likes him? Is it because she stood up for him? I wonder why Hermione is so upset. I understand that she's upset about marrying Voldemort, but she's known that for awhile now. Maybe it's just the fact that she realizes that this is the first time her father has ever been proud of her. Or maybe it's just all the little things combined. Has Draco communicated with Harry yet that he wants to help Hermione? I wonder who Hermione ran into. It could be Draco, but I thought he was following her. I'm not sure how he'd be able to get in front of her without her noticing. Maybe it's Harry, but I don't know if he has enough guts to hug Hermione. It could possibly be Dumbledore or one of the Professors. They know about her ordeal and they're likely to try to comfort her, especially Dumbledore. Anyway, I'm looking forward to the next chapter. I hope you update again soon!**

Yes, I stalled for too long.  Erm, I guess he does…I dunno, lol.  Sure, why not?  Or not.  If you look back, Blaise accused her of liking him, because she was so defending (I think.  Damn you, I forget now!)  No, I don't think he has quite yet.  All I have to say is:  Congrats!  One of your guesses is correct!

**_Enter the Red Age_-well I'm leaving tomorrow and won't be back until the sunday after this upcoming one, so don't feel too badly. :)yeah, WE NEED A DAN RADCLIFFE FAN TO COMPLETE THE...THINGY! i can't come up with a better word either lol. nice chapter. I think it's...erm...Ron? or Harry. Maybe Draco. ACK you suck I can't pick one. But there you have it. You have successfully surprised the reader; congratulations. I really liked the Moaning myrtle scene, and how she sees Cedric sometimes- brilliant addition!  p.s. before I forget, I think I've uploaded the fic you asked me to e-mail you about, so as long as I'm here I'll just let you know now. :D**

Hehehe!  I stumped you!  I thought the loo scene was nice too, lol.  Just some random thing after I reread HP 4.  I read ur upload, and I'm almost positive I reviewed!

**_Cassiel_-Role reversal. I like it. Made me feel better during my sick day off school**

Yay, I'm glad.  I'll assume you're feeling better.

~*~

Dumbledore patted Hermione's head in a fatherly manner.  "It's alright, Miss Granger."

She didn't know what possessed her to utter the next words, but she did.  "It's _not alright, Professor!  My life's a mess!  I don't know what to do!" she wailed._

"I know."

"You…you _know_?  How could you possibly know?  Have you been _spying on me?!  How dare you!" she shrieked, regaining her cold exterior._

"Hermione, look at me.  I'm the Headmaster.  I know a lot of the things that go on," Dumbledore comforted.

Hermione glared at him, refusing to speak.  She had begun to cry in front of him.  Lousy kook.  What was she thinking?

"And…I believe that I have a way for you to be helped.  Come on, then.  Into my office."

"I'm not going _anywhere_ with you!  I don't need help!  Get _away_!"

He stared at her, his blue eyes pleading with her.  "Miss Granger, you _do need it.  Please, consider my offer."_

"Oh my Gods.  _That's what you were doing while I was gone.  You were helping me, and you didn't even _tell me_?!"_

"I didn't want you to get your hopes—"

"_What_ hopes?  I'm betrothed to Voldemort.  Lord. Bloody. Voldemort.  No one could help me, and I have no hopes."

"Please, come up to my office.  Severus and Minerva are waiting."

"They know too?  Gods, who _doesn't_ know!"

Hermione figured Dumbledore knew that he had been saying the wrong things to her, because the next thing he said was surprisingly non-pushy.

"If you wish to handle it yourself, then I'll let it be.  But—" he added, "my door is always open, Miss Granger.  The offer will still stand."

Sighing with relief, Hermione pushed past him, and ran to the Slytherin locker room, where she was met with stares.

Naturally, she glared back.  "What the hell do you want?"

The team turned back to their lockers, not saying a word.

Except Kevin Grey, of course.  The boy who seemed to think he was her protector.

"You ok, Hermione?"

"Yes, I'm _fine_," she snapped, stubbornly crossing her arms.  "Just a little stomach upset.  Go away."

He motioned, instead, for Kyle Thompson and Richard Jackson—fondly referred to as Ricky.

"I think Hermione may need to go to Madam Pomfrey.  I know she won't go, so we have to help."

"To hell with that, Kevin!  If any of you three so much as touch me, I'll make sure you never see the light of day," Hermione threatened, pointing a shaking finger.

"Look, she's delusional," Ricky grinned.  He reached forward, and she slapped away his hand.

"Go to bloody hell!"

"I'm rather fond of my life.  You guys can do whatever you want, but I'm not taking her anywhere," Kyle said, his eyes wide.

"She won't—" Kevin began, only to be cut off by Hermione.

Gripping his throat loosely, she muttered, "Oh I won't do anything, will I?  Do you really want to find out?  No?  Then _bugger off_!" she yelled, letting go.

He scrambled away, followed closely by Kyle and Ricky.

~*~

Draco watched Dumbledore talk softly to her, looking deeply concerned.

Deciding she was ok, and no suicide attempts would be made, he went back to change.

Harry stared curiously at him as he entered, smirking a bit.  He pulled him aside, and tried to hold a private conversation.

"So, I reckon you want to help now?"

"Yeah, I guess.  Did you see Hermione run off?  I was pretty worried, after what you showed me.  So…what can we do?  This seems so stupid.  I mean, what can _we_ do?" Draco asked, looking around the changing room.

"Well, er, I really don't know.  We definitely need to tell Dumbledore, I know that.  I know he can help," Harry replied, looking uncertain.

"I think he knows.  I saw Hermione crash into him, and he started talking to her, and he looked pretty grim."

"Ok.  But I'd rather do it, just in case.  If he does know, and has a solution, maybe there's some way we can help with it."

Draco bit his lower lip, and followed Harry out of the Quidditch changing room.

~*~

Harry stepped into Dumbledore's office, still smirking at the password.

"Why, hello, Mister Potter…Mister Malfoy.  I was expecting you two sooner or later," Dumbledore grinned, rising out of his chair.

Harry wasn't quite shocked anymore: he knew of the wise old Headmaster's powers.  He opened his mouth to speak, looking over at Draco.

"Wait.  Before you speak, I must know:  Would either of you care for a Cockroach Cluster?"

Draco laughed a little, and shook his head, like Harry.

"Fine, fine, then.  Please, tell me what you came for."

"Well, erm…I found Hermione's diary.  And, well, to tell the truth, it was pretty disturbing.  And I want to know…is it true?" Harry asked quickly.

"I'm afraid so.  Now, now…don't look so downcast!  I'm very glad that you two could look past the 'enemy' thing, and want to help Miss Granger.  Don't worry, I think that, after she comes around, Miss Granger will find that adequate help will be provided.  It's not foolproof, mind you, but the very best we could get."

"Can we help?" Draco blurted.

Dumbledore smiled.  "I believe that you can Draco.  But…give her a few days.  She knows you two read her diary, and I daresay she'll Avada you on the spot."

Draco went a little more pale, and Harry swallowed, surprised.

"Can I help, Professor?"

"Perhaps.  Draco will be the one who needs to get her out of this self-defensive mode she's in.  Perhaps you can help her with the actual plan.  Now, I'm not going to tell you now, because she may never use it.  I certainly hope she will, however," the Headmaster sighed, looking distraught.

"Yes, sir."

Draco looked very worried.  "Er…how do I do that?  That's like…telling Fred and George to behave nicely, and leave the kids alone!"

"Draco, I believe that an opportunity will reveal itself, and you'll know.  For now, just know: The other Professors and I are watching over her, to make sure nothing terrible happens," Dumbledore added, smiling faintly.

~*~

Hermione threw a book forcefully on her bed, imagining the face of two specific Gryffindors, who would die painful, slow deaths if she ever came near enough.

They couldn't leave well enough alone, could they?  _No_, they _had_ to butt in!

Especially Potter!  As if he wasn't in enough peoples' business already.  Honestly.

_Potter.  I still need to come up with something for him.  Why is he so hard?  Stupid Boy-Who-Lived…he has to have some sort of weakness,_ Hermione thought.

Presently, the only things coming to mind were the other two-thirds of his Trio.  She'd get the one, and had no interest in the other, hideous, flame-haired Weasley.

No, Draco would be getting it double-time.  First, there was herself, dead-set on revenge.  Secondly, there was Blaise, who never stood for being insulted.  Blaise would probably be the least of his worries when she was done.

"Ugh…" Hermione groaned, looking up at Pansy.  "I'm not going to class.  Tell Snape I'm feeling ill.  He won't care," she ordered, glaring.

Pansy nodded, and turned out of the dorm, leaving Hermione alone in her bedroom.

Millicent was in Madam Pomfrey's office, dealing with something or other that some class gave her.  All Hermione remembered was that it was hilarious at the time.

Potter, Potter, Potter!  Why was he so fucking impossible to develop a revenge plan for?!

~*~

Ron followed Draco up the stairs to their dorm, and engaged in conversation.

"So, when are you going to use those presents you got?"

Draco shrugged.  "Dunno.  Whenever it seems best, I s'pose."

Ron looked over at Draco, perplexed.  He seemed a little more colder, and distant.

"What's wrong, Draco?"

"Nothing.  I'm just tired.  Been studying for hours."

Ron frowned, but didn't say anything.  What happened to the Infamous Trio?  Now, it just seemed like Draco and Harry had extra-large bugs up their asses.  Always quiet and secretive about one thing or another.

"Seriously.  You know me, I have a short temper.  You two are seriously testing it," Ron warned, growing suspicious.

"Ask Harry, I'm really not at liberty to tell," Draco said loftily, plopping onto his bed.

"I don't _want_ to ask Harry!  You two are my best friends.  Am I going to have to hang out with Seamus and Neville now?"

"No.  Just…well, Gods, Ron!  It's not really my business, I found out by accident, and I'm not comfortable telling you.  So, ask _Harry_."

Ron grit his teeth, and felt an overwhelming sense of loneliness, and being left out.  "Fine," he mumbled.

Draco didn't even look up when he left.

~*~

Harry had his legs crossed, and was intently looking over his essay for Transfiguration.

"Harry!" Ron bellowed.  "You're hiding something, and I want to know!"

He looked up, surprised, but not confused.  "I…I'm hiding something?" he asked, pretending to sound confused.

"Look, Draco knows…I know he does.  Why can't you tell me?  Being secretive for days, maybe even weeks—I honestly don't know, school blurs it all—but nevertheless, Harry I really want to know!" Ron exclaimed, seeming genuinely upset.

_It isn't fair that I haven't told him, I s'pose…but honestly, how many people am I going to be telling?_ Harry asked himself.

"Are you sure you want to know?  You won't like it, I swear."

Ron glared, causing Harry to sigh.

"Fine then, follow me."

He got the diary out of his bag, and jogged up the steps to their shared dorm.  "Here."

During what seemed like hours, Draco and Harry intently watched Ron's facial expressions.

Finally, he closed the book, with a vacant expression.  Ron sighed, grinning a little.  "Well, only Granger could do this!  Make me feel bad for hating her, and she doesn't even know.  Leave it to her to make me feel bad for something _I _didn't even start!" he exclaimed.

Both his friends broke out into grins, and Harry instantly felt better about the whole thing.  No more secrets.

(**A/N**: Ok, yeah, this will definitely need to be moved to PG-13. I can't stop the damn fluff.  Well, you can't blame me!  It's so hard to transition this story!)

~*~

A few days later, Hermione sat reluctantly in Dumbledore's office, pouting.

"So, have you decided what to do?  Changed your mind?" the old Headmaster asked eagerly.

In her head, she silently repeated over the words Snape had said, which encouraged her to get the help anyway.

"Yes," she answered grumpily.

He clapped.  "Excellent!  Well then, there are quite a few things that need to be discussed.

First, keep up appearance.  Second, you will most definitely need a new dorm for this.  Now, with that in mind, who do you trust most?"

Hermione opened her mouth, and shut it again.  Feeling a slight tinge of embarrassment, she replied, "No one, sir."

"I surmised as much, Miss Granger.  Therefore, Mister Potter has agreed to help."

She jumped up.  "Hold on…_Potter_?!  You're fucking kidding!  No _WAY_!"

Dumbledore winced a bit at her strong curse, but she could care less.

"Did you tell him?  Great, so he knows everything?  I suppose Malfoy does, too.  Oh, and let's not forget Weasel.  What one knows, the rest do!" she yelled.

"As far as I know, Mister Weasley's in the dark.  I doubt that has changed."

"Oh, great.  One less person on the fifty-foot list.  Hurrah," Hermione said, sarcastically.

But the Headmaster proceeded as if she said nothing.  "You will need Harry as your Secret Keeper, and a Portkey to your dorm.  Then, there's a special crystal I obtained that alerts people when their foes are near.  Like a Sneakoscope, yes.  But it's been altered so it only glows when Lord Voldemort is near.  Clever, really.  Very rare, as well."

Hermione huffed, and looked at the phoenix in its cage.  "Can I go now?"

He frowned, but nodded.  "We'll go over the rest later, then."

_Yes, much._

She ran down the steps, and wandered around the Halls, feeling extremely grouchy.

It only got worse when she heard the voices.

~*~

"Malfoy, you did the right thing.  For once," Snape added.

Draco frowned, and glared at the Professor.

"Telling me that Hermione was offered help, and then refusing it…that was possibly the smartest thing you could have done.  Told me.  However, don't be expecting any sort of House Points, or something.  This was out of the goodness of your heart, understand?"

Draco nodded, growing increasingly pissed off at the ungratefulness of Snape, after he just saved her.

It had been Ron's idea, to go to the Professor that favored him most, and to that, Draco was grateful.  Bloody brilliant idea, really.

Professor Snape droned on and on, and Draco found himself wondering why he was still here in the first place.

"Yeah, great—can I go?" he asked impatiently, interrupting Snape.

He looked infuriated, but said nothing.  After all, Draco had just helped Hermione not too long ago.

~*~

A conspiracy!

That's what it was against Hermione.  A conspiracy.

**A/N:**

Ok, that's it.  Very fluffy, absolutely terrible.  If you don't review, I'll understand, because I'm low on ideas.

But, at least, tell me what you think of this new story idea I have.  It'll be called "Living Arrangements", I think.  Here's the snippet, to hopefully get you hooked.

**The Tradition:**

Every year, 10 former Hogwarts students are chosen.  Five from each House are chosen.  The way the two Houses are determined is by reflecting on the two that got along the least.  More often than not, it was Slytherin and someone else.

They are tricked into going to a secret, hidden Manor for six months.  Hopefully, this period of time will get them to cooperate, and become friends.  It was something that started after they realized that had Voldemort perhaps made friends, nothing would have happened.  It was an effort to save the students from destruction.

Generally, the ten picked are great wizards or witches.  This is in hopes that its ten more great wizards or witches will join the fight against Voldemort.

This year, the results are crucial.

Nextly, I'm lowering the rating.  I just can't get it up to 'R' status, so…

Email me, or leave your email address should you want to emailed with the update, incase—like me—you never leave the 'R' section, unless very desperate.

Ta for now!!!

[Submitted: April 24, 2003]


	8. Unholy

**Disclaimer:** None of it mine, except the different personalities of everyone, due to the switching of Draco and Hermione.

**Chapter 8: Unholy**

"Oh, I can't stand that Snape!" Ron exclaimed, looking outraged.

"Yeah, well, we can't do anything about it.  If he wants to be a git, I can't exactly say, 'Look, you stupid prat, I helped your favorite student.  How about some points, or favoritism, or something?' now can I?" Draco asked.

Harry snickered at the image.  "I'd pay to see you do that Draco."

"I don't care _how much it is, I'd never do it!"_

Ron perked up suddenly.  "I know one person you can use the gift I gave you on.  Snape," he said giddily.

Draco laughed.  "What would I do?"

Harry and Ron shrugged.

"Make him temporarily smitten over a student.  Or even better, a teacher."

"Yeah, like Professor Sprout," Harry suggested.

"I'll do you one better…Trelawny," Ron exclaimed.

Draco grinned.  "That's good, Ron.  We'd just have to find a way to get her down here for dinner."  He paused, looking around.  "Harry, tell her you've seen in the stars—or whatever you're studying now—that tonight, someone is going to attack you."

"Wouldn't she tell someone, though?" Harry asked, doubtful.

"Of course not, Harry.  She's such a bloody freak, it would never occur to her that it's your safety first," Ron answered.

Harry still looked worried, so Draco added, "We can include her silence in the revenge wish."

Finally, Harry looked less stressed, and agreed.

Draco smirked, feeling very devious indeed.

~*~

Hermione was so proud of herself.  For a few days after she had found out he knew, she was sure there was no way now to make Draco fall for her.  She had been thinking there would be no human way to get him to love her, after all he knew.  It would just simply scare the crap out of him.

But bloody hell, she had a plan.  A damn good one, if Hermione wasn't being modest.

Draco…he was such the little Gryffindor sap!  Fell for just about anything, which would mean he'd buy her act…hopefully.

Hermione's plan was simple.  So simple, so easy, it amazed her how she never thought of it before.  Use his sympathies.  Play on his emotions.

The idea was to find Draco and simply fawn over him.  You know, the typical, 'Oh Draco, I'm _so glad you found it in your heart to help me, after all I've done!  Blah blah blah.'_

Hermione squealed with glee when she saw the little mudblood round the corner of the halls.

"Oh _Draco!" she called, waving her arm._

He looked at her suspiciously, but came nonetheless.  "Yeah?  What the bloody hell do you want, Granger?"

Hermione fought back the urge to taunt him back. Instead, she plastered on the fakest smile she could muster.  "Snape told me…how you helped me," she began, trailing a finger up his arm.  Biting her lip, she continued.  "And, I'd just like to tell you how glad I am.  I absolutely adore you for it," she told him in a sugary voice.

Draco scowled, pulling back his arm.  "Don't touch me," he growled.

Undeterred, Hermione bowed her head, laying it on thick.  "I just don't know what I'd do if I had to marry that…" she trailed off, shuddering.  _No need to pretend there… "Slimeball."_

He glared at her, obviously still unsure what she was playing at.

"Are you worried, Draco?" she asked sweetly.  "Because I'm fine.  You don't know how miserable my life has been! But now—"

"What the hell are you babbling about?" he snapped.

Hermione's mind raced.  Of course!  Why didn't she think of it sooner?  If she came on too nice, too fast, he'd be suspicious.  So with the coldest voice she could reach, Hermione hissed, "Thank Merlin!  If I had to go on like that for any longer, I'd kill myself!"

She thought she faintly heard Draco murmur, "Wish you would."  But instead, he said loudly, "Once again, what are you going on about, woman?"

Hermione smiled saccharinely at him.  "Just a bet going on between my friends and I…to see how long you'd catch on that I was pulling your leg.  I won," she added smugly.

"How lovely for you," Draco sneered.

"Yes.  They all underestimated your stupidity, and assumed you'd figure it out quick.  I, on the other hand, knew you would be slow."

"You know, I don't know what you're up to, Granger, but I quite frankly don't care.  Now if you don't mind, I have a message to deliver," he snapped, staring at her icily.

Hermione tossed her brown hair, and pursed her lips.  "Whatever," she answered airily, blinking a few times.  "Thanks for helping me win, Malfoy."

"Not a problem," Draco replied sarcastically, stalking off.

She sighed, biting her lip in frustration.  This was so pointless…the boy _was_ after all top student in Hogwarts.  It wouldn't take a genius to discover her tricks.

"But then, never underestimate a Mudblood," she murmured with a tiny grin.  "He's proved to be _very surprising…"_

~*~

Draco stared innocently into Trelawny's big, bug eyes.

"Really?" she asked curiously in that ethereal, unreal voice of her.  "I must…I must come down at once, and see to it."

"Of course, Professor.  Now, I'm not sure exactly _who is going to bring Harry harm, but I certainly think—"_

"Now, now, dear boy," Professor Trelawny interrupted, "Just go back to your dorms, and I will see to it…I must consult my cards.  Yes, my cards…"

He bit his lip, forcing the goofy smile off his face.  "Alright, I'll be going then," he informed her, waving the mist in the room around.

She had no response to this, and was already shuffling her cards, eagerly doing whatever it was that she did with them.

"Ahh…" he heard her murmur occasionally as he backed out the room and down the ladder.

Ron glanced at him expectantly as he dropped to the floor.  "So?" the redhead questioned anxiously.

"That old quack," Draco chortled, clutching his stomach.  "'I must consult the cards'," he mimicked in a wispy voice perfect to hers.

Ron cracked a smile, and looked over at Harry excitedly.  "See there, mate?  I told you if you didn't do it, he would!"

Harry nudged his glasses up, and gazed solemnly at the ladder.  "So you made the wish properly, then?" he asked Draco nervously.

Draco pushed back the silvery blonde hair away from his eyes and nodded, breathing a little harder at the prospect of revenge on Snape.  "Every last bit, _including_ the dancing house elf."

Harry raised an amused eyebrow and asked with a grin, "Dancing house elf?  I thought you were against their employment."

He smirked, and shrugged.  "I was in a wild mood.  So sue me."

"Well then, dinner should be exciting tonight, eh?" Ron asked, practically skipping down the halls.  "We haven't done ridiculous things like these in _ages_!"

Draco continued walking along at a steady pace beside Harry.  "So what do you reckon Snape will do once the wish wears off?"

"Oh, we didn't tell you?  The wishes _don't wear off," Harry replied with a stern face.  "Part of why I didn't—"_

"ARE YOU _SERIOUS?!" Draco boomed, feeling his heart stopping momentarily.  "Are you joking?!"_

His friend cracked a smile, and turned to face him.  "Yes.  I just wanted to see how you'd take it.  Really, you know, you're too gullible!"

"That wasn't funny," Draco muttered darkly, staring ahead at Ron, who had stopped at Draco's infuriated yell.

"Don't think the Australians quite heard you there, Draco," Ron joked, beginning to walk backwards.  "Perhaps you ought to try yelling a bit louder."

"Oh, stuff it, Ronald."

~*~

Blaise was stalking around the castle when he bumped in Hermione, his favorite female Slytherin.

"Hey, Granger.  What are you doing, wandering around all alone like that?  Shouldn't your little bitch boy, Malfoy, be accompanying you?" he sneered.

Hermione stepped toward him, a friendly smile gracing her face.  "Blaise…darling…how many times do I have to tell you?" she asked cocking her head.

Blaise shrugged back his dark hair, glancing at her with his piercing sapphire eyes.  "Tell me what?" he asked coldly, looking her up and down.

"He means _nothing to me, Zabini.  I'm not into the whole different-house relationship thing," she answered, a curl slipping onto her face.  "I prefer…dark, sexy Slytherin boys more."_

He looked unimpressed at her low, seductive voice.  "Is that so?" he asked bitterly.  "Then what is it that possessed you to try and keep me from beating up the little Gryffinshit?"

"Blaise," she purred, "if you beat him into an unrecognizable bloody pulp…I wouldn't be able to get _my_ revenge.  And, Zabini, you _know how much I relish getting revenge, hmm?" she asked, sticking out a lower lip._

Blaise's gaze followed her fingers, which were trailing along the collar of his uniform.  He raised his icy eyes up to her face, and stared her down.  "What are you getting at, Granger?"

Hermione blinked, and ran her tongue along her lips slowly.  "Blaise…I've missed you a lot, you know that?  Let's never fight again, ok?" she asked in a soft voice, stroking his arm soothingly.

He tilted his head, hair falling into his eyes.  With a wolfish grin, he nodded, and gripped her waist.  "Follow me," he ordered huskily.

~*~

The trio sat eagerly at the table in the Great Hall, nodding at the people trying to make small talk with them.

Ron chewed his biscuit, eyes trained on the door.  Draco was chatting loosely with Ginny, occasionally flickering his gaze over there.

"Uh, expecting someone?" Ginny asked irately, waving a tiny hand in his face.  "Because if not, I'm over here."

Draco's silver eyes widened virtuously, and he stuck a forkful of rice in his mouth.  After he finished swallowing it, he shook his head while adding, "I really don't know what you're talking about."

The female redhead kicked him from under the table, her warm brown eyes flashing at him.  "Draco Malfoy!  You let me in on this secret, and tell me why you, Harry, and my brother are staring at the door!" she screeched.

The door flung open, and Draco spun towards it anxiously.

However, it was not the professor.  It was Hermione and Blaise, hanging all over each other, and the female of the couple was giggling and swaying dangerously.  Blaise kept his eyes trained down her shirt, and it was obvious what had made the pair late.

"Ew," Ginny commented, wrinkling her nose.  "I've never met a sluttier girl, honestly! She'd probably give out to anyone who—"  She paused, as if it had only occurred to her.  "Ok," she began in an accusatory voice, "which one of you are aiming to get laid by Hermione Granger?"

Harry spit his pumpkin juice out, letting it fly pretty far, and Ron began choking on his second biscuit.

Draco smiled at Ginny, and raised his hand.  "I believe that would be me," he joked, keeping a straight face.

She smacked him, and narrowed her eyes.  "Now really, who are you waiting for?"

Draco looked over at his friends, and Ron nodded hesitantly.  "It would be dangerous to deny her the information she wants," he warned, shaking his head as though in fear.

Ginny crossed her arms, satisfied, and smirked at the three boys.  "That's right," she agreed.  Raising her wand, she threatened, "Now tell me, or _someone will be on the receiving end of my Bat Bogeys."_

Draco hummed quickly, and turned to face her again.  "It's just this silly little revenge plot, really," he admitted, sipping his juice carefully eyeing her.

"On…who?" she asked suspiciously.

He raised his gaze to the table of the teachers, focusing in on Snape.

Wordlessly, Ginny's eyes followed his gaze perceptively, furrowing her brows once she saw it was focused on the Potions Master.

"Snape?" she asked in a confused voice.  "Well, I know he's an insufferable prat, but how do you plan on not getting caught?"

"Easy," Draco drawled lazily, leaning back on the bench, pretending it was a chair.  "Just wait and watch, little Weasley.  Just wait and watch."

"There is _no way they can trace it back to us," Ron added in smugly, staring at the door again._

For the second time that night, the great door slammed open, and the Seer made her way into the room eagerly.

"Mister Potter?" she said, miraculously projecting her airy voice over the chatter of the students.  Granted, they weren't as loud, noticing her, but…

On the other side, Snape stood up from the teacher's table and quickly made his way down.

Draco smirked.

**A/N:***Exhales*  Well…it's certainly been a while, hasn't it everyone?  All I can say is I'm sorry, and feel free to give me a thousand lashings, but always remember: I am the one who brings thee updates!  Lol, so consider this an early Christmas gift (if you like it)!

Erm, that's all really…except that now I think I've got the story rolling again, so no more 8 month waits (Good Lord, has it really been that long?!)  Check out my other stories—I've updated them all, except the Living Arrangements one, but who's counting?

Read, review, enjoy!

[Submitted: December 7, 2003]


End file.
